The Legend of the Seven Swords
by A Whisper from Heaven
Summary: Following the defeat of Brolli, a series of events occur leading to an intergallactic race for seven legendary keys! **Can one man truly change the fate of the Universe...?**
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ! Or Dragonball! Or DragonballGT!  
  
Author's Notes: Several things must be explained before starting this fan fiction. This section details some background information that should be explained. First, this fan fiction will be divided as follows:  
  
Series: Basically, what everything in the fan fiction is about. I intend to have two series in the end, and the current series is the Legend of the Seven Swords. So everything in my fan fiction will relate to this topic.  
  
Saga: The current Saga. This is a broad overview of what will be happening in the next few chapters, but it will pertain to whatever the Series is. Generally, it is name after the main villain our heroes will be attempting to defeat. My fan fiction will begin with the Mirai (censored)* Saga.  
  
Chapter: Self-Explanatory.  
  
Episode: The chapter number in the current saga. Therefore, if I have 5 chapters, and the 6th begins a new saga, it will be the 1st episode for this saga, even though it's still the 6th chapter.  
  
In addition, this is an Alternate Universe (AU) fic.  
  
  
  
---Pre-Prologue---  
  
(It's not really the prologue as it merely gives background information for the story, but not to the extent of setting up the story. Background information as in you know what is going on in this timeline.)  
  
  
  
The Guardians were a group of beings, who possessed extraordinary powers, and had the ability to reach a higher state of being, known as the Mystic. Since the Kais were not strong enough to protect the Universe alone, they employed these beings as the defenders of the galaxy. The Universe is divided into 4 sections (north, south, east, and west. The Dai Kaioshin watches over the universe. Under the Dai Kaioshin are the five most powerful guardians. They act as his personal bodyguards, and are the only mortals allowed to set foot on his world. Keeping watch over each section of the Universe is a Supreme Kai, or Kaioshin. Below the Kaioshin, likewise, are five of the most powerful guardians from that section of the Universe. The strongest of these five acts as the Kaioshin's bodyguard. The other four keep watch over their section of the universe. In each section of the galaxy, there are several galaxies. Each galaxy has its own Grand Kai. He watches over the galaxy. The Grand Kai resides in the Otherworld (heaven). Thus, he has no need for bodyguards. Instead, the guardians of each galaxy are charged with the protection of their individual galaxy. Finally, each galaxy is divided into 4 quadrants (north, south, east, and west). Each quadrant is watched by a Kaio. The Kaios also reside in Otherworld. The guardians in these quadrants are charged with the protection of their individual quadrant.  
  
For better organization, the Guardians divided themselves into clans. These clans consisted of the Phoenixes, the Dragons, the Leviathans, the Unicorns, and the Pegasus. The Dragons were the strongest of the clans. They consisted of the Guardians with the greatest battle ability. They were generally the bodyguards to the Kais. The Phoenixes consisted of the intellectuals. They were the wisest of the clans, and generally took up leadership roles among groups of Guardians. The Leviathans consisted of the Guardians who were very adept at manipulating Ki. They weren't very strong or very smart, but they were very good at finding new uses for Ki. Some of the best-known Leviathans were the people of the planet Yaardat. The Unicorn Clan was consisted of the most faithful and loyal of the Guardians. They were well versed in the ancient arts of healing. Several Namekians were members of this clan.  
  
However, millennia ago, the Guardians, as well as several of the Kaioshins, mysteriously vanished. Where they went and what became of them no one knows, but ancient texts vaguely refer to a battle in the Heavens. A monster of immense power supposedly wrecked havoc on the universe. Somehow, some of the Guardians came under the influence of this demon. The Guardians were no more.  
  
However, some guardians survived. They passed down the little knowledge that remained down to their chosen students, known as Shuengs. Nujen, the last of the Phoenixes, began this practice. Thousands of years passed, and now the role of Guardian is left to Yajen. Yajen was known to frequent a planet known as Earth, located in the eastern section of the Universe and the northern quadrant of the galaxy. It is one of the few planets left under the watchful gaze of the Guardian. However, that does not mean this planet was without heroes. Few can forget the exploits of Son Goku and his friends...  
  
Son Goku...the Saiya-jin who was raised on Earth. He achieved the legendary status of Super Saiya-jin and killed the evil tyrant Frieza. Vegeta, Prince of all Saiya-jins, also achieved the level of a Super Saiya- jin, and although he was originally one of Goku's rivals, he too settled on Earth. However, following the death of Frieza, evil androids terrorized the Earth. Piccolo fused with Kami, becoming a "Super Namek."[1] Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Mirai Trunks (who had come from the future to warn about the androids) trained in the Room of Spirit and Time, in which their power increased phenomenally. The power boosts were needed when a being known as Cell appeared, who absorbed the androids. Not even Goku's Super Saiya-jin strength was enough to defeat Cell. However, Super Saiya-jin Gohan unleashed his hidden power and ascended to the next level (Super Saiya-jin 2). When Cell was about to be defeated, he attempted to self- destruct. Goku used Instantaneous Movement[2] to transport Cell to the planet of the North Kaio, King Kai. Although Goku died, Cell returned stronger than ever. In a final Kamehameha duel, 11-year-old Gohan finally killed Cell.  
  
However, since Earth's dragonballs had already been used to revive Goku, he could not be brought back. Dende, the new God of Earth, decided to recreate a new set of dragonballs like the Namekian ones. These new dragonballs would grant two wishes, and could wish back people more than once. Thus, the dragonballs could not be used for about a year. Goku trained in the Otherworld, as Vegeta continued his training on earth inside his gravity machine. A year later, Goku was brought back to life. However, a new threat had emerged. A Saiya-jin named Brolli claimed to be the legendary Super Saiya-jin. After an intense battle, Brolli was finally defeated. The universe was safe again...or was it? Following the battle, a lone warrior who had been observing revealed himself...  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
*: I don't want to spoil the surprise!  
  
[1]: A Super Namek is not a transformation. It just refers to the powers that Piccolo now obtains.  
  
[2]: Instantaneous Movement sounds a lot better than Instant Transmission.  
  
Who is this warrior? What does he want with our heroes? The Prologue will explain all! 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ! Or Dragonball! Or DragonballGT!  
  
Author's Notes: Now here's the Prologue! Oh, almost forgot...  
  
'...'=thinking  
  
"..."=speaking  
  
: ... :=telepathic speaking ---  
  
Series: Legend of the Seven Swords  
  
Saga: None  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Episode: 0  
  
---  
  
The entire area was in ruins. The ground was soaked with blood. The only life that remained was the life in the four warriors that stood there in the aftermath of the battle. Even that life was about to end, as the comet came closer and closer to the planet. The Namekian turned to the strongest of the group.  
  
"Goku...come on! The comet is about to hit the planet!" he screamed.  
  
Goku turned to look at Piccolo.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone, but...I don't think I have enough energy left to use the Instantaneous Movement technique."  
  
Gohan looked down at the floor, lost in thought. In seconds, their lives would be over, and everything they had ever worked for...would end. They may have defeated Brolli, but only to be defeated themselves. And worse yet, they wouldn't be wished back, for if the comet collides with the planet and they die, their death will be natural. The young warrior looked at Vegeta.  
  
'It must have been tough for him...his spirit was broken completely. There's nothing worse than emotional pain...I know,' thought the young warrior.  
  
"Well guys...I guess I'll see you in Otherworld!" Goku announced.  
  
"Not necessarily!" said a voice.  
  
Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan turned to meet this new voice. Vegeta continued to look down at the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the Namek.  
  
The new presence gave a small bow. He was dressed in a blue gi, with a silver cape covering his right arm. A silver headband was wrapped around his head, and a strand of hair fell between his eyes. Behind him, his hair was drawn into a ponytail at shoulders' length. A black belt surrounded his waist. Around the stranger's neck was a thin, black chain. At the end of it was a light blue sphere, surrounded by small red and gold feathers. Dark, brown boots covered his feet.  
  
"I am Yajen. I am of the Phoenix Clan, and Guardian of your Galaxy."  
  
Piccolo's eyes opened in shock. Sweat began dripping down his head. Vegeta looked up. Goku stood there clueless. Gohan, noticing the sweat forming on Piccolo's face, asked him,  
  
"Piccolo, what's wrong?"  
  
Piccolo took a step back. His legs began to shake.  
  
'How can it be? The Guardians...did they not become extinct?' he asked himself.  
  
Yajen smiled.  
  
:Not all of us are dead.: Yajen made eye contact with Piccolo.  
  
:WHAT!? You...how did you...: Piccolo took another step back.  
  
:Yes, I can read minds. I also have the ability to communicate through one's thoughts.:  
  
Piccolo began to relax.  
  
"So...would anyone mind telling me what a...was it a Guard Me Ann? But there aren't any Anns here..." said Goku.  
  
Everyone fell down.  
  
"A GUARDIAN GOKU! A GUARDIAN!" screamed Piccolo.  
  
Yajen crossed his arms. He glanced at the sky.  
  
'Not much time left,' he thought.  
  
Yajen raised his left hand and pointed it towards the sky. He shot a glance at Gohan.  
  
:You might want to watch this, my soon to be Shueng.: Yajen communicated to Gohan.  
  
Suddenly, the comet exploded in a flash of blue light. All eyes looked to the sky. No trace of the comet remained. It was as if it never existed.  
  
"It...how..." Piccolo stuttered.  
  
Yajen gave a weak smile.  
  
"What you say must be true...you...you destroyed the comet with your mind!?" Piccolo yelled.  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists. Goku stood there, unaware of what was going on. Gohan remembered what Yajen had communicated to him.  
  
"Yajen...sir? I have a question. What did you mean by Shueng?" asked Gohan.  
  
Piccolo took yet another step back. All composure he had regained before, he lost again.  
  
"So that's why you're here? To train...him?" asked Piccolo.  
  
Yajen took a step forward.  
  
"I shall explain all. As I said before, I am Yajen, a member of the Phoenix Clan and Guardian of your galaxy. I have been observing your planet for some time. I have come here to make Gohan my Shueng. He shall be trained by me to become the next Guardian and protector of your galaxy. He has great potential, and I know he will become an excellent Guardian."  
  
Goku stared at Yajen.  
  
"So...you will take Gohan to be trained? When shall we see him again?" Goku asked.  
  
Piccolo stared at Goku in disbelief.  
  
"You...you are going to allow Gohan to be trained?" asked the Namek.  
  
Vegeta finally spoke.  
  
"What's wrong Namek? Who cares what he does with the brat? No matter how much training he gets, I will still be superior, so I don't really give a damn!"  
  
Piccolo looked like he was going out of his mind. Yajen again made eye contact with Piccolo.  
  
:It will be fine. Do not worry. I have full confidence in Gohan.: Yajen communicated to Piccolo.  
  
Gohan looked at Piccolo, then at Yajen. He had seen a faint light connect their eyes for a moment.  
  
'I have to be going out of my mind. I saw nothing,' thought Gohan.  
  
Yajen heard Gohan's thoughts.  
  
"Now Gohan, we had best be going. Say good-bye to your friends. I will take you to train for three years. Do not worry," he said, looking at the fear in Gohan's eyes. Yajen then turned to Goku. "Goku, I suggest that you and your friends train. I will try to train Gohan as quickly as possible, because I have sensed a disturbance in this galaxy...but it doesn't appear fully developed. In approximately three years, it shall begin spreading terror across the galaxy."  
  
Goku nodded. Piccolo turned to Gohan.  
  
"Good-bye kid. See you in three years," he said.  
  
"Son, you have made all of us proud. Don't worry, I'll explain everything to your mother," Goku said, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Goku, I will teleport you to God's Palace on Earth. We shall meet again." Said Yajen.  
  
He bowed, then motioned for Gohan to stand beside him. A path of tears trailed Gohan, for he knew there was nothing he could do to ask out of this. He couldn't cry...he would not let everyone down. He was determined to be the greatest Guardian ever!  
  
"Good-bye everyone!" yelled Gohan.  
  
Yajen's eyes glowed a light blue.  
  
"Eschat!" he yelled.  
  
With that, the planet became empty once more.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, in an expanse void of light, in a bath of shadows, two red spheres began to glow.  
  
"Do not worry...you shall not have to wait three years."  
  
  
  
---  
  
A semi-cliffhanger! What is this dark force that will envelop the Universe in three years? Will Gohan be trained in the ancient arts of the Guardians? And why does Piccolo seem so nervous regarding Yajen?  
  
Thanks for reading, and please review! 


	3. Chapter 1: The Fall of God

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters!  
  
Author's Notes: No reviews yet? Oh well.  
  
'...'=thinking  
  
"..."=speaking  
  
|...|=telepathic speaking (more noticeable than :blahblah:)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Series: Legend of the Seven Swords  
  
Saga: ???[1]  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Episode: 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six months passed...  
  
---  
  
Sadness radiated from a small house, located in a clearing deep inside a secluded forest. The eldest son from this house, only twelve years old, left to train in an ancient art. His mother, furious at her husband for allowing him to leave, cried every night.  
  
'Why Goku? Why did you let him go like that?' she asked herself every night. However, it never helped. Even after giving birth to a healthy son a month after Gohan's departure, his mother had not gotten over her grief.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was alone in a mountain range. Although he appeared calm, no one could fathom the chaos going through his head.  
  
'It...is for the best, right? I mean, Gohan is getting the chance to train under one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy. GOKU! What are you thinking? You didn't even say a proper good-bye...You should not have let him go! I should have at least asked him what he wanted...' Goku looked up at the sky, his fists clenched at his sides. He screamed. A golden aura swallowed the area, bathing it in a bright light. The entire mountain range began to shake, and several mountains began to collapse. The aura retreated to a position engulfing Goku. Fire burned in his teal eyes. Furious bolts of lighting surrounded him. The anger and sadness within Goku erupted, bringing him to a completely new level of power...the Super Saiya-jin beyond the Super Saiya-jin.  
  
---  
  
Within his gravity chamber, the Saiya-jin prince felt Goku's newfound power.  
  
'Damn him! Again, he has surpassed me! This is madness! First, his half- bred son surpasses me, and now him! The stupidity of it all! DAMN IT! I will NOT allow myself to be outdone by a third-class warrior!' he screamed in his mind. The prince of all Saiya-jins walked to the gravity machine.  
  
"700 times Earth's gravity should suffice," he muttered. After adjusting the gravity, he quickly ascended to a Super Saiya-jin. Vegeta unleashed the Renzakou kikou ha, sending scores of energy blasts all over the gravity chamber. He then raised his hands, and the energy blasts turned and began heading towards him. Taking his hands, Vegeta began swatting the balls of energy away from him, as if he were swatting flies. Explosions rocked the chamber When the last energy ball exploded, Vegeta dropped on the ground and placed his right hand behind his back. Using his left pinky, he began the process of doing one hundred thousand push-ups.  
  
"Kakarot...I will surpass you in the end! Then you will bow down to me, just as you SHOULD!" the warrior screamed.  
  
---  
  
High above the clouds, in a position looking over the earth, God stood. The young Namek took a glance over the earth, shaking his head. The splendid view from Sky Palace usually allowed him to empty his mind, but nothing could get him off the thoughts of his friend. Mr. Popo walked passed, looking at God.  
  
'Poor Dende...it must be very hard for him to watch over the earth in a state of helplessness. There is nothing he can do to bring Gohan back. Unless...' thought Mr. Popo.  
  
"Dende! I have an idea!" Dende turned around to look at his companion.  
  
"Yes Mr. Popo, what is it?" asked the Namek. Mr. Popo smiled.  
  
"Why don't we use the dragonballs to communicate with Gohan? I am sure Shenron would grant this wish." Dende's face lifted.  
  
"Mr. Popo, a genius idea! Could you please gather the dragonballs?" Dende asked.  
  
"Why of course." With that, Mr. Popo took off on his flying carpet. Dende once again shifted his gaze to the earth.  
  
'Piccolo said he wanted to do some solitary meditation in the Room of Spirit and Time, but it has been longer than a day. I should check up on him,' thought the God of Earth.  
  
---  
  
Inside the Room of Spirit and time, a room in which time goes by slowly...a Namek dressed in a white cape and a turban sat. If one did not know who he was, one would think him dead. With his legs crossed, floating mere inches off the ground, the being sat in complete silence. His breathing barely recognizable, the Namek was in a state of complete meditation. At times, his face would harden, then loosen up.  
  
'Gohan...'  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes. Standing up, he looked at the clock.  
  
'It appears it has been longer than a day...perhaps I should leave now. I have meditated for over a year but my abilities are still lacking,' thought the Namek. He sat back down. His eyes closed once again.  
  
'No...I must continue my training.'  
  
Unbeknownst to the Namek, he was being watched. His abilities would soon be put to the test...  
  
---  
  
Dende stepped towards the lone building located on Sky Palace. He had only taken a few steps when he felt something. A cold shiver raced down his spine, and his green face became lighter. His eyes widened in surprised.  
  
'Could it be...?'  
  
As the Namek began to turn around, he froze. It felt so familiar...yet so distant. It couldn't be...could it? The Namek took a deep breath. He turned around...  
  
---  
  
All across the globe, the greatest fighters sensed it. Goku returned to his standard form, and flew off towards Sky Palace.  
  
Vegeta ended his training hour earlier than usual. Turning the gravity machine off, he ran outside, and also flew towards Sky Palace.  
  
Krillin snapped out of his sleep. Without saying a word, he too began his flight...  
  
Unfortunately, they were all too late.  
  
---  
  
Mr. Popo flew on his carpet, heading for the clouds above. The seven dragonballs floated around him. Suddenly, the life radiated from the dragonballs mysteriously stopped. The lifeless orbs began their decent to the ground...  
  
"No...No! It can't be!" he shouted in horror.  
  
---  
  
Dende's eyes held terror in them. His torn robes were scattered to the four winds. The sound of a falling staff echoed throughout the palace. The last thing the Namek heard, before he began his eternal rest, was cold, merciless laughter.  
  
"It's good to see you too, old friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ [1]: I don't want to spoil the surprise! I shall reveal the saga name in two more chapters!  
  
Who could this new warrior be? Find out on the next chapter!  
  
Review please!  
  
Author's Notes: I know this chapter was somewhat slow, just like the previous two, and is also on the short side. However, the next chapter will be much longer and will contain some action! 


	4. Chapter 2: The Face of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters!  
  
Author's Notes: Second Chapter in one day! A couple of mysteries are going to be solved in this chapter!  
  
'...'=thinking  
  
"..."=speaking  
  
|...|=telepathic speaking (more noticeable than :blahblah:)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Series: Legend of the Seven Swords  
  
Saga: ???  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Episode: 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo was immediately shaken from his meditation. Sweat began dripping down the back of his neck. There was an intruder. Piccolo took a second to get an accurate sense of what was going on outside of the Room of Spirit and Time[1]. His eyes opened in shock when he could not sense Dende.  
  
'No...He has to be okay!' thought Piccolo. The Namek lowered his Ki signature and exited the Room of Spirit and Time. Piccolo began to quickly walk through the halls of Sky Palace until the fresh air welcomed him. It was then that he saw the staff...and Dende's murderer.  
  
---  
  
Goku sensed Dende's death. He quickened his pace, and as he neared Sky Palace he sensed Vegeta' Ki. Taking a glance to his left, Goku saw the Saiya-jin prince flying in a path parallel to his own.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku yelled. Vegeta turned his head to the right and saw his rival.  
  
"Kakarot! I'm sure you sensed that power as well! I can handle it on my own! I have no need for a pathetic excuse of a Saiya-jin like you to restrain me from my fight!" Goku smiled.  
  
"Wow Vegeta...I didn't know you cared so much about the Earth!" Vegeta led out a growl of anger. He gave Goku a death glare for a second, before powering up and flying ahead of him.  
  
"H-hey! Vegeta! Wait up!" Goku screamed as he flew after him.  
  
---  
  
Karin turned to Yajirobe.  
  
"How many Senzu beans do we have?" the Cat asked. Yajirobe disappeared for a moment, before returning with a small, brown bag.  
  
"We have eight Senzu beans left," the fat warrior responded. Karin nodded.  
  
"Take these Senzu beans to Goku! We'll need them." Yajirobe trembled for a second, then realized he had no choice. He uncapsuled his car and flew off to deliver the Senzu beans to Goku.  
  
'This is not good. Without the dragonballs, there will be no way to wish anyone back after this battle...' thought the Cat.  
  
---  
  
Piccolo shook his head and blinked his eyes, making sure that they were not deceiving him.  
  
'It...It's really him! But...his Ki seems...evil...' thought the Namek.  
  
|What's the matter? Don't tell me you are afraid. I expected more of you!| the stranger made eye contact with the Namek.  
  
|So...you can read my thoughts? Just as expected,| Piccolo communicated. The stranger gave a smirk. He closed his eyes for a second.  
  
'Good. Goku is coming...I will have my revenge!' thought the stranger. Piccolo could still not believe what he saw. However, he knew what he must do. As hard as it may be, Piccolo has to stop him...before anyone else is killed.  
  
"Why? Why did you kill Dende!?" Piccolo scremed. A flash of anger appeared in the stranger's black eyes.  
  
"Shut the hell up! He deserved to die, just as you will! Then, after you are sent to the burning hells, I shall fulfill my ultimate objective...I, with these very hands, shall kill Goku and make him pay for what he has done...or shall I say, what he will do!"  
  
Piccolo took a moment to reflect on his words.  
  
'What he will do? Why...' Piccolo finished the rest of this sentence aloud.  
  
"Why do you want to kill Goku!? What has he ever done to you! You should thank him for..."  
  
"For what? Sending me away? For causing the death of those I love? FOR CAUSING THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS HELLHOLE YOU CALL THE EARTH!!" yelled the stranger in a voice void of emotion. The young man's eyes flashed teal for a second. A golden aura began creeping up his body.  
  
"What are you saying! You...you're not Gohan! Gohan would never say that!" Piccolo spat out these words as if they were poisonous. "The Gohan I know...would never try and kill his father."  
  
"I am not the Gohan you knew! He died long ago!" yelled Gohan. It was in this moment that Piccolo noticed Gohan's body features. He seemed to be in his late teens, but that was impossible! He was wearing a torn, navy blue Gi. His body was marked with scars, the most notable of which was located on the boy's right cheek. His black eyes changed to teal, but the fiery passion within them remained.  
  
'I don't know if my new powers can defeat Gohan...especially now that he has transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. Now...it is time to test the limits of my power!' thought Piccolo. He threw his turban and cape off him and took a fighting stance.  
  
"So...you will fight me?" asked Gohan. "Fine...I could use a quick warm up." Piccolo showed no signs of backing down. Gohan smiled, and he blinked. As soon as Gohan's eyes opened again, Piccolo was thrown back.  
  
'What!?' Piccolo thought as he went slamming into the building.  
  
"That's right...my training has given me new powers you cannot even dream of! You stand no chance against the combined might of body, mind, and soul!" said Gohan as he flew after Piccolo, continuing his attack.  
  
'I have to watch out for his mental power,' thought Piccolo. He removed himself from the rubble and flew forward to meet his former student. Piccolo drew his fist back for a punch, but Gohan quickly disappeared. Before Piccolo could react, he felt Gohan's knee dig into his back.  
  
"AHHH!" Piccolo screamed in pain and coughed up blood.  
  
"Don't tell me you're done already," Gohan said, before grabbing Piccolo and throwing him into the air. Gohan then pointed his hand to the sky and fired a blast of pure Ki. Just before it hit Piccolo, he regained control of his body and moved out of the way. The Ki blast glazed Piccolo's left cheek, and a stream of blood flowed downward. Piccolo took two fingers and brought them to his forehead. Gohan smiled, knowing what he was planning. The Saiya-jin brought his hands to the side. Piccolo merely smirked as he gathered his energy in preparation for the Makenkosappo.[2] Then, just as he was about to unleash the blast, he quickly moved behind Gohan and fired. Before he realized it, Piccolo was thrown through the air and crashed into the ground. Gohan opened the palm of his hand. He had caught the Makenkosappo! Gohan smiled, then threw it back at Piccolo. Two beams began their flight towards the grounded Piccolo, one wrapping around the other. Piccolo jumped up as the Makenkosappo made contact with Sky Palace, drilling through it. As Piccolo reappeared in the air above, Gohan delivered a roundhouse kick to his head. As quickly as Piccolo appeared in the air, Piccolo was once again on the ground, a trail of blood behind him. Gohan sighed.  
  
"I expected you to put up a better fight than this. I haven't even had to ascend," Gohan said. Piccolo struggled to get up. Looking up at Gohan, he said,  
  
"You haven't even seen a glimpse of my true power." Gohan's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You're bluffing," Gohan accused. "You can't hide your power from me. Besides, your power is barely enough to defeat me in my regular form. Let alone as a Super Saiya-jin."  
  
Piccolo only smiled at this. He put his hands into two fists.  
  
"No, I'm not bluffing," Piccolo said, as an aura of energy began enveloping him. "I have reached a higher state of power and consciousness. You soon shall see my true potential!" Gohan smiled at this.  
  
'I'd like to see this true potential he speaks of...perhaps it will make him put up a fight!'  
  
---  
  
Did Piccolo really reach a higher state of consciousness through his training in the Room of Spirit and Time? Why does Gohan want to kill his own father? Will Goku and Vegeta reach Sky Palace in time to stop Gohan's twisted plans? Well, you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1]: Known as The Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the American dubs.  
  
[2]: Also known as the Special Beam Cannon.  
  
Don't forget to review! I'd like to hear any suggestions, criticism, questions, anything! The more reviews I get, the faster I will get out more chapters! 


	5. Chapter 3: The Tide Turns

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters!  
  
Author's Notes: A review! So, here's the next chapter...sorry it's a bit on the short side, but I didn't have much time to work on it. Anyway, the Saga will remain at ??? for at least one more chapter, maybe two. Now, read on!  
  
'...'=thinking  
  
"..."=speaking  
  
|...|=telepathic speaking  
  
//...//=flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Series: Legend of the Seven Swords  
  
Saga: ???  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Episode: 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---  
  
"No, I'm not bluffing," Piccolo said, as an aura of energy began enveloping him. "I have reached a higher state of power and consciousness. You soon shall see my true potential!" Gohan smiled at this.  
  
'I'd like to see this true potential he speaks of...perhaps it will make him put up a fight!'  
  
---  
  
Piccolo eased out of his stance. Slowly, Piccolo sat down, legs crossed. With a hint of a smirk on his face, he closed his eyes. Gohan stared at him, sweat dripping down the back of his head.  
  
"YOU'RE MEDITATING?!" he screamed. Piccolo ignored him and continued meditating. It was then that Gohan realized the power that began resonating off of the Namek. A blue, yet seemingly transparent light began encircling Piccolo. He began rising into the air. Then, he opened his eyes. Piccolo's antennas began to grow longer, until they were down to Piccolo's waist. The Namek's ears also grew slightly taller and sharper. His skin was now a pale green, and his eyes were now silver instead of black. Taking his hand, Piccolo threw his antennas behind his head as if they were hair. Uncrossing his legs, Piccolo got back into his fighting stance. After a moment passed, Gohan started bursting out laughing.  
  
"Hahahahaha! That's it? I feel no difference in your Ki...what a useless transformation," the Super Saiya-jin said. Piccolo gave one of his rare grins.  
  
"I doubt you will be saying that...when you are burning in hell," said a determined Piccolo. He had concluded that this wasn't the same Gohan that he trained. It was not the young boy who managed to defeat Cell. Nor was it the demi-Saiya-jin who gave it his all against Brolli. Standing before him was a cold, heartless being.  
  
"Let us begin." No sooner than saying those words, Piccolo rushed at Gohan, his fist contacting with the Super Saiya-jin's jaw. Gohan, shocked by the speed in which Piccolo had moved, could do nothing as Piccolo followed his punch with a roundhouse kick to the teenager's abdomen. Placing his two hands into a fist above his head, Piccolo moved behind Gohan and slammed them into his back. The young warrior never had a chance to defend himself, and crashed into the floor of Sky Palace. Piccolo looked down at the fallen warrior. Pressing two fingers to his forehead, he began charging another Makenkosappo. Before Piccolo possessed enough energy to actually do some damage, Gohan had gotten back into his fighting stance and cupped his right hand over his left, pressing them to head. Piccolo sensed the sharp rise in Gohan's Ki as he ascended to the second level of Super Saiya-jin. Sparks flew around his body, and the teenager's hair grew slightly longer and thicker. Gohan then brought his hands forward, his left hand gripping his right wrist. A giant sphere of energy developed around his right hand, and within mere moments, it was rocketed towards Piccolo.  
  
"MASENKO-HAA!" yelled the ascended Super Saiya-jin as his energy blast raced towards Piccolo.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta felt the Ki of the two warriors as they neared Sky Palace. It was obvious that one of the fighters was Piccolo, although Goku thought that his Ki felt...different, more mature. It was as if Piccolo had ascended to a higher state of being. Although he was surprised to feel the change in Piccolo's Ki, nothing could protect him from the shock he felt when he realized to whom the other Ki belonged.  
  
'Go...Gohan!?' Goku thought as he raced towards Sky Palace, ascending to the first level of Super Saiya-jin to get there as quickly as he could. Vegeta, not wishing to be outdone, also transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. However, no matter how much Piccolo's power had grown, both Saiya-jins knew that Piccolo's power couldn't compare to the power of an ascended Super Saiya-jin. Piccolo would need Goku and Vegeta's help.  
  
---  
  
The two energy blasts collided in mid-air. Gohan put even more energy into his Masenko, but he wasn't gaining any ground.  
  
'What the hell? I know that Piccolo isn't this strong...but the power of his Makenkosappo and my Masenko appear dead even. What's more, he isn't even breaking a sweat! Did his power increase that much with that transformation?' Gohan asked himself, his confidence slowly fading. Meanwhile, Piccolo wrapped his other hand around his two fingers and released a short outburst of energy. A third energy beam began wrapping around the central beam just like the second beam, but this beam was a bright blue and contained a lot more energy. Soon, Piccolo began driving Gohan's Masenko back. The three beams of the Makenkosappo were too much for the single beam of the Masenko. Gohan realized he was losing the energy duel, so he decided on a plan of action. Gohan dropped his arms, effectively ending the Masenko. As the Makenkosappo was about to overwhelm Gohan, he appeared behind Piccolo and drove his elbow into the Namek's back. Or, he would have, had Piccolo been there. However, Gohan elbowed nothingness, and before he could react, Piccolo descended on him with a body slam. Gohan began to fall towards Sky Palace once again.  
  
'What is this? It's as if he's a whole new being...he can predict my movements perfectly. I know I'm stronger and faster than him..." Gohan had no time to finish his thoughts as Piccolo flew towards him, his arm stretched across his chest, his thumb bent into his palm. Gohan got into a defensive stance, but as Piccolo drew his arm towards Gohan in a chopping movement, his afterimage was all the ascended Super Saiya-jin could see. Instead of feeling Piccolo's blow hit his arms, Gohan felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. It was obvious Piccolo had predicted Gohan's block and knocked his arm into Gohan's head instead. The teenager's eyes opened in shock as he fell back towards Sky Palace for the third time. Piccolo just looked down at him, studying his movements. Gohan smirked to himself.  
  
'He's been expecting my head on attacks...so if I fake a sneak attack, he'll expect it's a ploy...so I'll then fake a head on assault and knock him back with my mental energy,' he schemed. So, Gohan charged at Piccolo before fading out. Piccolo, still expecting a head on attack, raised his arms in a frontal defense. Then, not even a second later, Piccolo turned and knocked Gohan out of the sky like a fly before he had a chance to take any action. Gohan started flying back, and Piccolo appeared behind him slamming him down towards Sky Palace once again. This time, Gohan could not stop himself from crashing into the floor. Piccolo then threw four Ki blasts at Gohan, knowing exactly what the ascended Super Saiya-jin would do. Gohan struggled to his feet, and swatted two of the Ki blasts away. However, before he could react to the other two, they forked to the left and right as a third, hidden Ki blast came at Gohan from the center. Since Gohan had only been following the other two, the third took him by surprise. However, before it could hit him, he nullified the attack with his mind. Piccolo, taking advantage of the slight weakness, appeared in front of Gohan and swept his legs out from under him.  
  
'Damn it...no matter what I do, Piccolo is steps ahead of me. Even when I use advanced techniques that a Namek could never hope to block...wait a second! //I have reached a higher state of power and consciousness...// Of course! His physical strength and his Ki didn't increase...his mental power did! He can predict my movements because his mind has entered another state of reality! But...how could he unlock the power of an Oracle...not even the Guardians were able to unlock that power!'  
  
|So you finally figured it out, kid.| Fear flashed in Gohan's teal eyes.  
  
'Then...it can't be true! If it is...I stand no chance, unless...' Gohan began an inner battle with himself. It was then that he sensed the powers of Vegeta and Goku moving towards him. Gohan knew that he had to find some way to defeat Piccolo. But how could he defeat an opponent who can predict his every move?  
  
---  
  
Has Gohan finally met his match in his former sensei, even when fighting in Super Saiya-jin 2? Can Piccolo put a stop to Gohan's insane quest for vengeance by himself? Wait for the next chapter to find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remember, review! If you have any questions, concerns, praise, criticism, or anything else, just post it in a review! I'll try and get the next chapter out by this weekend, so just wait a few days for Chapter 4! 


	6. Chapter 4: Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters!  
  
Author's Notes: This is the last chapter in which the saga will be ???.  
  
'...'=thinking  
  
"..."=speaking  
  
|...|=telepathic speaking  
  
//...//=flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Series: Legend of the Seven Swords  
  
Saga: ???  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Episode: 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---  
  
'Then...it can't be true! If it is...I stand no chance, unless...' Gohan began an inner battle with himself. It was then that he sensed the powers of Vegeta and Goku moving towards him. Gohan knew that he had to find some way to defeat Piccolo. But how could he defeat an opponent who can predict his every move?  
  
---  
  
Gohan leaped back to his feet. The Namek looked at him for a split second before disappearing. Gohan threw his elbow behind him, but it was caught in Piccolo's hand. Piccolo took his free hand and punched Gohan in the back. The ascended Super Saiya-jin dropped down to the floor.  
  
'I can't win...' suddenly, Gohan began to smirk. 'Actually...the outcome of this battle has already been decided.'  
  
Piccolo watched Gohan drop to the floor. His expression had not changed during the fight. It was obvious he was putting all of his effort into his concentration.  
  
'Honestly, I don't know how long I can hold up...my mental powers are weakening, he almost surprised me with that elbow of his...wait! I can't let my thought wander!'  
  
Gohan stood back up. He turned his head to look at Piccolo, then flew into the sky. Looking down at the Namek, Gohan clenched his fists, bringing them to his shoulders. Then he screamed, letting tremendous power flow through him. Although his physical form hadn't changed, his Ki had gone up tremendously. He was obviously at the limits of an ascended Super Saiya- jin. Clods began growing dark and encircling Sky Palace, shooting lighting at Gohan. Piccolo just looked up at him, his expression unchanged.  
  
'I was hoping it would break his concentration. Oh well. It doesn't really matter. He may be able to predict my movements, but it won't help him if he can't even catch me!'  
  
---  
  
"Great, almost there!" exclaimed Goku. Sky Palace was in clear view. However, that wasn't the only thing visible to the two Saiya-jins. They noticed the large aura of energy, as well as the darkened clouds.  
  
"Gohan's power just keeps rising, but Piccolo's seems to have stayed the same! What the hell is going on up there?" asked Goku. Vegeta looked at him with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"You dumbass! Why the hell are you asking me? Why don't you use that "Instantaneous Movement' trick of yours? Then you would've been there minutes ago!" yelled the Saiya-jin prince.  
  
"Hey, you're right! Thanks for the advice Vegeta!" Goku said, as he brought two fingers to his head and concentrated on Gohan's power. Vegeta looked at Goku with a blank stare as he disappeared.  
  
"That fool never ceases to amaze me with his stupidity," Vegeta mumbled as he continued his flight towards Sky Palace.  
  
---  
  
For a few seconds, neither fighter budged. Then, Piccolo took the offensive. Fist hitting fist, knee connecting with knee, every hit Piccolo dished out blocked by Gohan. Then, Piccolo caught Gohan off guard. Piccolo brought his right arm in for a straight punch. As Gohan moved to block it, Piccolo appeared behind him and slammed his shoulder into Gohan's neck. Gohan went flying through the air, but stopped when he collided with a solid object. Gohan began falling down through the air, but corrected himself before Piccolo could take advantage. Gohan decided the only way to beat Piccolo at this point was to put all of his power into his speed. Powering up, Gohan began transferring his Ki to his speed. Then, within a spilt-second, he had charged Piccolo and began throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. Although Piccolo was able to predict each attack, he was not able to react in time. Eventually his defenses completely gave out, and he could do nothing but look on helplessly as his former pupil drove his fists deeper and deeper into his stomach. He then grabbed Piccolo and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Ha...not so confident now, are you Mr..." He said that last word with a mocking tone.  
  
"...Piccolo!" The Ascended Super Saiya-jin said as he threw Piccolo down into Sky Palace. The Namek could feel a large crater developing around him as he fell further and further downward. It was then that he felt the beam of energy pushing him down, originating from Gohan's palm. Using all of the remaining strength he had, he pushed back against the bright, golden beam and somehow pushed it completely away. Floating back towards the light of the sky, Piccolo saw Gohan looking down at him with a smirk.  
  
'I...can't...beat...him...NO! I can't lose my concentration or I won't stand a chance at all!'  
  
In that brief moment where Piccolo fought with himself, he didn't notice Gohan's decent upon him. Before he knew it, Piccolo felt himself slowly floating backwards in the air. Piccolo's power was fading from him, and his antennas soon reverted to their original size as his skin darkened again. Out of his weak eye, Piccolo could see Gohan raising his palm. The last thing Piccolo saw was a flash of golden light radiating from the Ascended Super Saiya-jin's hand.  
  
Gohan rebalanced his power as he saw Piccolo revert to his original form. Raising his left hand, he began gathering energy for a final attack that would definitely kill the Namek. With a flick of his wrist, Gohan sent the beam of energy towards Piccolo. The beam inched closer and closer, until finally...  
  
---  
  
Vegeta felt Piccolo's energy finally fade to near nothingness, and he decided to fly faster. He didn't want to miss a fight, especially against Kakarot's brat. Remembering the dishonor the boy had given him during the fight against Cell, when he ascended to a new level of power that the Prince of Saiya-jins could not reach.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" The Prince of Saiya-jins heard a voice call out to him. He recognized it instantly.  
  
"What do you want you fat piece of shit?" Vegeta asked the human who was struggling to keep up.  
  
"Korin told me to give some senzu beans, your highness," Yajirobe said sarcastically. Vegeta stopped his flight. As Yajirobe finally caught up to him, holding a brown bag, Vegeta snatched it away from him and flew of again.  
  
"Damn ungrateful Saiya-jins! He's lucky I don't put him in his place!" Yajirobe yelled as he flew back towards Korin's Tower.  
  
---  
  
The beam of energy raced forward, its only goal to consume Piccolo and bring him to the Otherworld. However, the beam was deflected back to the sky. In front of the nearly life-less Piccolo hovered a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"Look who we have here...if it isn't my dear old Father," said Gohan with obvious venom in his words. Goku looked at his son, taking in his appearance. It was then that he realized Piccolo's opponent could not be Gohan. Seeing the same appearance Piccolo noticed [1], Goku had to ask Gohan.  
  
"Why?" Goku asked. Gohan smiled.  
  
"I will tell you the same thing I told Piccolo. I have come to kill you. I have come to make you pay for the sins you have committed."  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Goku's anger and Ki began to rise.  
  
"Six years ago...you sent me away. Without even asking how I felt, you sent me away! I was merely a child! I wasn't ready! But, for three years, I kept the anger inside me. Even when my master left me. He said he needed to take care of something, but he never returned. I continued my training. If only for the chance to make you feel the emptiness I felt! Can you imagine? Three years, without even hearing from your friends, your family? Living alone in the furthest reaches of space. I lost all of that innocent I had when I was a child."  
  
Goku was obviously confused.  
  
"Six years ago? What are you talking about-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Gohan yelled. "Do not interrupt me!" Goku was instantly silenced.  
  
"Now then, for me it was six years ago. For you, it was probably a few months at the most. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I completed my training. The first thing I did was race back towards Earth. Perhaps it was because no matter how much I hated the people who lived there, I could never hate the planet that had housed me for eleven years. I wasn't prepared to see it fade into history as countless other planets were throughout the universe. A new evil was on the rise, eliminating planets effortlessly. Entire star systems were destroyed. However, it was obvious he had not found what he was looking for. I knew that Earth housed what he was searching for, and I'm sure he knew it too. He shifted his path of destruction towards the Earth..."  
  
The Ascended Super Saiya-jin paused. Goku could have sworn he saw a tear fall down his face.  
  
"I returned to Earth. All of you welcomed me warmly, as if I had never left. I hated that treatment. I couldn't believe that all of you were able to go about your lives without me, not even considering the pain I went through for three straight years. But there was no time to do anything. No sooner then I had reached Earth, I felt him. You all did as well. He had come. We rushed forth to meet him, you, Piccolo, Vegeta, and me...but it was to no avail. Piccolo was the first to fall. A mere Namek could not hope to match him. Vegeta was next. For all of his words, he couldn't live up to them. Even though he had ascended to the next level of Super Saiya-jin, it did him no good. He was beaten as badly as Piccolo was. Then you stepped up. I was surprised how much your power had grown in three years. You had reached the limits of an Ascended Super Saiya-jin. But even that was not enough. How could it be? Our opponent's strength had no boundaries. It was my turn to fight. But I remember your words clearly...'Gohan, run! You don't stand a chance! Get off this planet now! I won't see you die too!' Had Earth not been in grave danger, I would've killed you right there. But then you fired your Kamehameha at me, and it pushed me out of Earth's atmosphere. Since Saiya-jins do not require oxygen-did you know that? Well, I was able to survive. I watched in horror as the Earth exploded right before my very eyes. And it was all your fault. I could've made a difference, but instead I was forced to watch the Earth be destroyed, and the last barrier he had to destroying the Universe fell. I knew he had all Seven, and he would unlock the gates with them. Of course, you would not understand unless I explained it to you. So for another three years, I trained in secrecy. I was going to kill him. After I felt my power was enough, I confronted him. And you know what? I didn't stand a chance. I don't know why I bothered, he had proved that the powers of an Ascended Super Saiya-jin could not compare with his. I thought that maybe my mental training would give me an advantage. Then, I remembered he had all Seven. So of course, his power had no limits. I did the only thing I could do...I focused all of my power to do one final act. I transcended the boundaries of time to come here...six years into the past. My goal was simple...kill the one who caused me so much pain, kill the one who caused the death of billions...kill the one named Son Goku."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1]-These descriptions are found in Chapter 2.  
  
A cliffhanger! Sorry I couldn't get this chapter posted sooner. I had a busy week, and Fanfiction.net was down when I wanted to post this. I guarantee that Chapter 5 will be up soon. If you didn't already realize it, the Gohan in this story right now is Mirai Gohan (not the one from Mirai Trunks' time.) So it's obvious this Saga is the Mirai Gohan saga. In case you couldn't figure it out.  
  
***********  
  
Next Chapter-  
  
Mirai Gohan proceeds to do what he intended to do from the beginning-kill Son Goku. But will he be able to kill Earth's hero? Or will unlikely help arrive before it is too late? 


	7. Chapter 5: Awakening of a Sleeping Drago...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters!  
  
Author's Notes: None for now  
  
'...'=thinking  
  
"..."=speaking  
  
|...|=telepathic speaking  
  
//...//=flashback  
  
{...}=author's notes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Series: Legend of the Seven Swords  
  
Saga: Mirai Gohan  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Episode: 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---  
  
"...My goal was simple...kill the one who caused me so much pain, kill the one who caused the death of billions...kill the one named Son Goku."  
  
---  
  
Mirai Gohan finished his speech. Goku was left in complete awe. Suddenly, he felt remorse for everything he did and will do. But one thought continued to run through his mind...it wasn't his fault. He didn't know-he couldn't know! And he intended to tell his son that.  
  
"Gohan...how was I to know? You never told me you didn't want to go...and you cannot blame me what has not already been done yet. Don't you remember? How {Mirai} Trunks was able to change history just by coming back in time? Killing me will do you no good," the Saiya-jin said, as calm as he could.  
  
"What would you know!?" Mirai Gohan cried. It was obvious he was fighting back tears.  
  
'It must have been tough reliving those memories...' Goku thought.  
  
Mirai Gohan took a deep breath. He allowed his eyes to wander to the floor for a short time.  
  
"Son..." his father called. He reached out to Mirai Gohan. He allowed his tears to fall freely. He looked up to see Goku offering his hand in friendship. Mirai Gohan knocked it away.  
  
"I need no remorse from you!" he yelled. "Killing you will give my soul the satisfaction it needs!"  
  
With those words, Mirai Gohan began powering up once again. His aura engulfed him violently. All of his anger was being turned into raw energy. It was a spectacle Goku recognized instantly-it was the same aura he had seen when Gohan unleashed his power against Cell. The blood-freezing scream could be heard miles away. The air itself seemed to cower in the wake of the Ascended Super Saiya-jin's wrath. Piccolo's near-lifeless body shook. On the Earth, gigantic tsunamis formed. Bolts of lightning struck ferociously, pools of lava erupted in the middle of urban streets. The towers of man began to collapse. Yet the maker of this power continued to yell, oblivious to the destruction he was causing. All he was focusing on was his rage, and the pure power flowing freely through his veins. He was a true Saiya-jin, relying on his instincts now. Goku could have sworn that, for just a moment, Mirai Gohan's eyebrows had disappeared. But perhaps it was a figment of his imagination.  
  
---  
  
Vegeta stopped completely when he heard the yell. Then he felt the power...it seamed to be screaming with Mirai Gohan. Sweat dripped down the Saiya-jin Prince's neck.  
  
'His power...it's unreal! It's double the power he had against Cell...unbelievable! Compared to him, Kakarot's power looks like that of a child!' Vegeta thought. However, the blood in his veins urged him on, and he was happy to oblige.  
  
'Not only will I see Kakarot's ass get whipped by his own half-bred son, but I will also get to have a good fight!'  
  
---  
  
As soon as the spectacle ended, the immense power that Mirai Gohan had been radiating began to fade. If Goku hadn't known better, he could've sworn that Mirai Gohan's power had just been halved. Even so, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
"What will you do after you kill me?" the Super Saiya-jin asked. Mirai Gohan just continued to stare at him. After what seamed to be ages, he spoke.  
  
"I'll destroy this sorry excuse for a planet as well. No longer is it my home. No...my home was destroyed three years ago. Although I can not make them feel the pain I endured, I can make them feel a different pain...the pain of death!" With that, he took his fighting stance. Goku shook his head.  
  
"Then I must stop you." He declared, dropping into his own fighting stance.  
  
---  
  
Tienshinhan looked up to the sky.  
  
"What's wrong Tien?" the young emperor asked.  
  
"I felt this large outburst of power from Sky Palace...then it faded. I must see what it is."  
  
The warrior flew off towards Sky Palace, knowing that even if he was outmatched, he would not go down without a fight.  
  
---  
  
"Krillin, are you insane!" the aged martial arts teacher yelled.  
  
"Sorry Master Roshi...but I must go. The Earth needs me!" the bald fighter cried.  
  
"Krillin, you know full well you don't stand a chance! I forbid you from going!"  
  
"I don't care! I can try, can't I? I'll go anyway! I don't have time to listen to an old pervert like you." With that, he flew off.  
  
"Hey! I resent that comment!"  
  
"He's right though." Master Roshi kicked the turtle into the water.  
  
"Eh...what do you know!?" he yelled.  
  
---  
  
A bright flash illuminated the sky as the Super Saiya-jin fell. He struggled to get up, knowing that this level was useless to him.  
  
"Had enough?" his opponent cried out to him. He looked disappointed. "The Namek fared better than you!"  
  
Goku smiled. "I'm just getting started!"  
  
With those words, Goku shot into the sky until he was level with Mirai Gohan. He clenched his fists and recalled a memory that brought him great anger. He tensed every muscle in his body.  
  
"I am NOT going to let you destroy the Earth!" Goku yelled. His hair's length grew slightly and began to stick straight up. The Super Saiya-jin's muscles bulged slightly, and his hair darkened to a dark gold. Blue bolts lashed out from him, and his power increased exponentially. Mirai Gohan smiled.  
  
"Good...I expected no less."  
  
The two Ascended Super Saiya-jins faced each other. Then Mirai Gohan wrapped his left hand around his right wrist, bringing both to his forehead. His energy moved to his hands, forming an ever-growing transparent ball of golden energy. Sparks of energy encircled the ball formed of Ki. Bringing his arms forward, the gigantic golden ball became solid and raced towards Goku, trailed by a brilliant beam of energy.  
  
"MASENKO-HA!!!" Mirai Gohan screamed as the Ki attack neared Goku.  
  
Calmly, Goku cupped his fists and joined them together at his palms. Electricity between them confirmed their connection. Energy began swirling around the two hands, until they began to form a ball. Goku slowly brought his arms to his right side. Quietly he began the technique.  
  
"Ka...me...ha...me..." With each word, the ball of blue energy doubled in size. Then, with one thrust, he brought his arms forward, the ball of energy at its greatest size, screaming:  
  
"HAAAAAAA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A clash of the titans! Can Goku's Kamehameha wave overwhelm Mirai Gohan, or will the future warrior's Masenko attack seal the universe's fate? You'll have to wait for the next chapter!  
  
***********  
  
Next Chapter-  
  
The two energy beams collide, and the Earth is almost torn apart by their power. But is that spectacle of power just a glimpse of what the two warriors have in store for each other? The two Ascended Super Saiya-jins continue their battle, oblivious to what is around them. Even as another fighter approaches... 


	8. Chapter 6: A Clash of Two Generations

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters!  
  
Author's Notes: I think this is the third chapter for today...and hopefully I'll be able to get one more up tonight as well!  
  
'...'=thinking  
  
"..."=speaking  
  
|...|=telepathic speaking  
  
//...//=flashback  
  
{...}=author's notes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Series: Legend of the Seven Swords  
  
Saga: Mirai Gohan  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Episode: 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---  
  
"Ka...me...ha...me..." With each word, the ball of blue energy doubled in size. Then, with one thrust, he brought his arms forward, the ball of energy at its greatest size, screaming:  
  
"HAAAAAAA!"  
  
---  
  
In a brilliant display of light and power, the two attacks met each other. Gold met blue; two gigantic spheres of energy clashed together. The heavens began to scream, as storm clouds unnaturally developed, punishing the world by unleashing bolts of lightning. The oceans sent their water up into the sky, and entire coastlines were destroyed. Fierce winds pillaged the lands, and every volcano on Earth erupted simultaneously. The grounds split, introducing magma to the air. The Earth trembled. Yet the two warriors added even more energy to the two attacks that were pushing against each other. Goku's sole purpose...to save the world; Mirai Gohan's sole purpose...to introduce all life to pain and sorrow. Neither would back down. The two energy beams began to rebel as they both were weakened by the strength of the other. In a last cry, both warriors unleashed final amounts of power into both attacks. As they did so, mountains collapsed. Islands sunk. The very life Goku was trying to protect was being destroyed. When he realized this, it was too late, as the two energy beams collapsed on each other in an explosion of light that rivaled the sun. Not even the light of ten suns could compare with the light (or energy) that was just given off. But only a select few knew what was at the source of this power.  
  
---  
  
Vegeta was forced to shield his eyes from the display that captivated the people of Earth. He trembled at the feeling of the awesome power released. Power that could only be given off by the combined might of two Ascended Super Saiya-jins. As soon as the light faded, Vegeta raced on as fast as he could, knowing he would reach Sky Palace within two minutes. However, was that could Goku survive for that long?  
  
---  
  
As soon as the aftereffects of the attacks dissipated, father and son rushed at each other. Goku threw punch after punch, kick after kick, and elbow after elbow. Each punch he threw was met by an opposing punch; each time his leg was extended, it met an opposing leg. His knee clashed with the force of a knee pushing against him. He threw short bursts of Ki at his opponent. Instead of meeting flesh, they continued their flight until the Ki dissipated away. Unfortunately, Goku was not fast enough to block the roundhouse kick of his son, and he was punished with the pain of solid tile. The pain did not deter him from his objective, and he quickly flipped to his feet and used the left over momentum to propel him into the air. Mirai Gohan was evidently surprised, as he failed to react against the punch that connected with his right jaw. For a split-second, he did nothing, floating in the air. This mistake cost him greatly, as Goku brought his knee to his son's stomach. After he did so, Mirai Gohan's eyes opened at the shock of the pain he felt. However, he quickly retaliated with a blow to Goku's head. Goku countered with a kick to Mirai Gohan's side. Mirai Gohan dodged the counterattack, and quickly unleashed a flurry of six punches into Goku's back. The first two hit, and Goku turned around in time to block the other four. The last two punches were caught in Goku's hands, and he took his head and slammed it into the head of Mirai Gohan's. Blood flowed from the wound, staining both fighters' attire. The next thing Mirai Gohan felt was the fist of his father connecting with his chest, forcing him downward. The sound of Mirai Gohan's back hitting the floor of Sky Palace was quickly drowned out by the sound of Goku gathering his Ki for another Kamehameha. Before he could finish gathering his energy (He was up to the second "me"), Goku felt the pain of two fists hitting him in the center of his face. Then he felt the heat of a Ki blast hit him, burning and tearing parts his Gi. Before he could hit the floor of Sky Palace, Mirai Gohan caught his legs. Grasping them tightly, Mirai Gohan flew higher into the skies. Holding Goku over his head, Mirai Gohan jetted towards the floor of Sky Palace and threw Goku against it. Still grasping his father's legs, Mirai Gohan turned around and threw his father into a pillar of the main building. The pillar collapsed, and the wall it was supporting collapsed on Goku's body. Breathing heavily, Mirai Gohan took this time to wipe away the blood flowing from his forehead. He felt Vegeta's Ki growing ever nearer, knowing he had less then a minute before he would have to deal with another Super Saiya-jin.  
  
'Why is it I cannot use my full powers? I am giving it my all, yet I know this is merely half of my full power. What the hell is going on? Goku is giving me trouble, and I can tell he only recently achieved the second level of Super Saiya-jin! If Vegeta is an Ascended Super Saiya-jin as well...even if he isn't, he'll give me trouble unless I dispose of Goku quickly! He's worn me down too much!'  
  
Mirai Gohan brought his hands together, and called all of his energy forth from his body.  
  
'I hope this technique works' he thought to himself. He then took his hands apart made them into fists. Locking his knuckles together, he began to concentrate. When a few seconds passed, he extended his arms forward. The energy he had recently gathered took on a physical form. The energy turned into a vortex of fire. With a loud yell, Mirai Gohan urged the vortex forward with his mind. The vortex began to swirl, and fire began circling towards the main building of Sky Palace. The scorching heat quickly engulfed the building, and it collapsed under the pressure being exerted on it. Only one wing of the building remained standing, the Room of Spirit and Time.  
  
---  
  
Vegeta saw the explosion. He also saw the smoke that began to signal the wake of the flaming vortex. But he could not feel Goku's Ki.  
  
"It's over...Kakarot is no more," the Saiya-jin prince mumbled.  
  
---  
  
Krillin was flying as fast as he could towards Sky Palace. But a red flash cut through his mind.  
  
"GOKU!" he yelled.  
  
---  
  
Tienshinhan soared through the clouds. All three of his eyes closed. 'It's hopeless now,' he thought. However, he continued onward to his destination.  
  
---  
  
Chi-Chi was making diner for his husband for when he returned. Even though she could not sense everyone's Ki, she could sense her husband. Or at least, used to be able to sense her husband. "No...Goku..." she mumbled as tears dripped down her face. The spoon she was using to stir the soup dropped to the floor.  
  
---  
  
Smoke rose from the ruins, and not a trace of life could be seen or felt. As the building collapsed, so did the spirit of the remaining defenders of Earth. For the greatest defeat had been dealt to them, one that they could not hope to recover from. The defeat of Son Goku.  
  
---  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku is dead! All hope for Earth is lost! Or is it? Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll be getting the next one up as soon as possible. Well, so long until next chapter!  
  
************  
  
Next Chapter-  
  
With the fall of Goku, it seems as though all hope is lost. Can Vegeta succeed where his rival failed? He arrives at Sky Palace, and prepares for the greatest fight of his life! 


	9. Chapter 7: What it Means to be a Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters!  
  
Author's Notes: I'll respond to the three reviews I have received thus far at the end so I don't distract you even more from reading the actual story itself.  
  
One last time (make sure you are completely familiar with these!):  
  
'...'=thinking  
  
"..."=speaking  
  
|...|=telepathic speaking  
  
{...}=author's notes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Series: Legend of the Seven Swords  
  
Saga: Mirai Gohan  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Episode: 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---  
  
Smoke rose from the ruins, and not a trace of life could be seen or felt. As the building collapsed, so did the spirit of the remaining defenders of Earth. For the greatest defeat had been dealt to them, one that they could not hope to recover from. The defeat of Son Goku.  
  
---  
  
Mirai Gohan looked at the remaining rubble, evidentially pleased with himself. He had accomplished his primary goal. However, there was still one more loose end to deal with before he started the long, slow task of destroying the universe.  
  
'I'm going to have to put that bastard Vegeta, the good for nothing, self absorbed asshole, in his place,' the teen thought to himself. As if one cue, a bright, gold aura could be seen in the distance, racing towards what remained of Sky Palace.  
  
'What do you know; the bastard has decided to come to me. Well, that saves me the trouble of going out to look for him.' Mirai Gohan relaxed, and reverted to the first level of Super Saiya-jin. The light got closer and closer.  
  
Lying on the ground, Piccolo saw the light. The only thing they had left. It represented their hopes, their strength, and their last hope for salvation. He would never admit it...but in Vegeta rested the fate of the Universe.  
  
'Give him hell...give him hell...' the Namek thought before he slipped out of consciousness once more.  
  
---  
  
The Prince of all Saiya-jins. That's who he was. Alternatively, more appropriately, he was the prince of a dead race. The only full Saiya-jin left now. He had one goal-to avenge his race. Frieza destroyed their home planet. The Namek killed Radditz. He himself killed Nappa. It left only two full Saiya-jins left-the two Super Saiya-jins. Or so they thought. When the legendary Super Saiya-jin revealed himself, the Prince of all Saiya-jins suffered an emotional breakdown. Finally admitting he was inferior to his opponent. Realizing that just because he was of noble blood, it did not make him the legendary Super Saiya-jin. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin was also dead. Now...  
  
Of course, his son is alive. The half Saiya-jin, Trunks. Then there is Kakarot's second son. But they are not true Saiya-jins...not like Gohan. He was a true warrior. This revelation occurred to the Prince of Saiya-jins during the battle with Cell. When Gohan became lost in his anger, and focused all of his energy on making Cell suffer. No matter how much he might hide it, Vegeta respects Gohan...and fears him. The power he felt a couple minutes ago was unreal. He knew it was Gohan's.  
  
'I will make you bow down to your prince...and I will make you pay for the crimes you have committed against my people!'  
  
---  
  
"What took you so long?" Mirai Gohan turned his back towards Vegeta, an intentional sign of disrespect. He would never acknowledge Vegeta as his prince. He could not believe he ever held any respect for him when he was a child. When he looks back into his memories, he realizes he should never have saved his sorry ass from Perfect Cell. He is...  
  
---  
  
Vegeta responded with a glare. He clenched his fists. Anger flowed freely through his veins, trying to reach every inch of his body. The Saiya-jin was itching for a fight. Not anymore. Now, the Saiya-jin is out for blood. Even if he was weaker than Gohan, it did not mean he would not try to kill him, to make him pay for the atrocities he had committed thus far. It will end here...  
  
---  
  
'...an arrogant bastard. The only thing that satisfies him is the knowledge of being the strongest-even when he knows, he is not. He was never the strongest. Hell, my father was stronger than he was. It was my father who gave him his first taste of defeat. Of course, Vegeta knew there were others stronger then him. People like Frieza. However, being defeated by an inferior fighter, the prince could not handle that. He traveled to Namek, where he was killed. Serves him right! He saw my father as a Super Saiya- jin...and he was crushed. Poor Vegeta was not the one who would avenge his race. No...it would be a third-class warrior...worse then that, it was someone who was open with his emotions! A Saiya-jin raised on earth... it was a joke. Then, {Mirai} Trunks surpassed him. A teenage boy was a Super Saiya-jin. He saw my father in those eyes...I know it. He felt as if he was being mocked. He knew damn well he deserved it! When he destroyed Android#19...he thought he was something. Just because he had turned into a Super Saiya-jin. He awoke from his little 'glory dream' when he got his ass kicked by #18. A mere woman! Poor, poor Vegeta! He thought it could not get worse than that. Oh, but it did. He sealed his own fate by allowing Cell to reach his perfect stage. His arrogance was his downfall. Then, the shame he must have felt when he failed to avenge his son. He had to watch as I saved his sorry ass. He had to watch as I crushed Cell like the little insect he was. He had to watch a child, the son of Kakarot, succeed where he himself failed. Now, he will watch as that same child gives him a one-way ticket to hell. He will watch as I show him that no matter how hard he tries, he will never be the strongest. He will always be second best.'  
  
---  
  
'...Not because I want to be a hero. I do not want to 'save the day.' A hero I am not. I know I am going to go to hell when I leave this world. It suits me just fine. Nevertheless, before I go to hell, there is one last thing I need to accomplish. Throughout my life, I have been forced to watch others as they succeed where I fail. However, today...I will not fail! I will avenge my spirit, my pride...no. I will not do this for myself. I will do this for you, my people! I shall avenge every last one of you! Even you, Kakarot! For the first time, I understand what it means to be the Prince of all Saiya-jins. It means I am the blood of the Saiya-jins. I am the heart of the Saiya-jins. I am the soul of the Saiya-jins. I am the avenger of the Saiya-jins. I feel your pain! I feel your strength running through me! With my power and yours, we will show the universe what it means to be a Saiya- jin! We will show them the pride of the Saiya-jin! We will show them the might of the Saiya-jin! And I...I will show them the wrath of the Saiya- jins!'  
  
---  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta understands his mission. However, does he have the power to carry it out by defeating Mirai Gohan? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Now to address my reviewers:  
  
~Daniel of Lorien: Thanks for being my first reviewer. At least I knew someone was reading this!  
  
~Rowol: Thanks for being the second reviewer! Also, thank you for praising my idea. At least I know I am doing something right in this fanfic.  
  
~Eugene: Thank you very much for your review. Definitely allows me to improve my writing, which is one of my major goals in writing this fan fiction (the others being having fun while writing it, and giving my readers an enjoyable story) I know I shouldn't have to explain my Syntax, but I want to make sure no one ever gets confused while reading this story. The double back slashes were a cheap way of doing that flashback. In the future, I will take a different approach when writing flashback scenes. Thank you for the praise, and when I get a chance I will read and review at lest one of your stories (I am lucky I was even able to finish this chapter...this week has been exhausting).  
  
A note to any other readers: I would be very pleased if you would take the time to review. I would understand completely if you do not want to. If you have the time, please review; if not, thanks for taking the time to read my story. I will attempt to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, and I promise it will have more action in it than this chapter had.  
  
************  
  
Next Chapter-  
  
Vegeta is motivated by vengeance. Mirai Gohan is motivated by hate. The two Saiya-jins finally begin their battle! But is Earth really able to count on Vegeta? Is he the final wall protecting the universe from utter annihilation? Or is there another barrier that everyone has failed to notice...? 


	10. Chapter 8: The Catalyst

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters!  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I am posting another one right after I post this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Series: Legend of the Seven Swords  
  
Saga: Mirai Gohan  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
Episode: 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---  
  
We will show them the pride of the Saiya-jin! We will show them the might of the Saiya-jin! And I...I will show them the wrath of the Saiya-jins!'  
  
---  
  
Mirai Gohan turned to face the Prince of Saiya-jins. The two warriors stared into each other's eyes, the hatred burning in them evident for both to see. Vegeta's veins were trying to burst out of his skin. Mirai Gohan's power began rising, just as it had when he relived his past. His pupils disappeared as he became lost in his power, basking himself in a furious golden flame. Likewise was Vegeta's power rising to new heights. His determination to avenge his race was increasing his power exponentially. The rubble that was left of the main building of Sky Palace began floating into the air, only to crumble apart. Piccolo's fallen cape was waving in the furious whirlwind that was unknowingly conjured by the two Saiya-jins. When the whirlwind ceased, Vegeta and Mirai Gohan were no longer standing as they had been. In their place was a Super Saiya-jin unleashing all of his power in a futile offensive against an Ascended Super Saiya-jin.  
  
---  
  
A right punch. Blocked. A roundhouse kick. Dodged. An uppercut. Countered. Vegeta was throwing every punch, every kick, every attack with great ferocity, the likes of which has never been seen before. His opponent was effortlessly blocking or dodging every attack. How could Vegeta truly compare to him? The second level of Super Saiya-jin was far above the first in terms of speed and power. Mirai Gohan smirked. This battle was going to be easier than he thought. However before he was even aware of what was happening, the Ascended Super Saiya-jin was plummeting deep into an old crater from one of the previous bouts, the victim of a quick Ki blast.  
  
'At least he is giving me somewhat of a challenge,' Mirai Gohan thought to himself. 'I don't want this fight to end too soon, or else I won't have any fun until I get to the Western Galaxy. Master said there was a powerful warrior there before he left...'  
  
---  
  
He was running. From what he did not know. Not even the speed granted to him in as an Ascended Super Saiya-jin could help him. He leapt into the sky. Flying was always faster than running. Then, he felt himself being weighted to the ground. He could not fly. He was going to be overcome...then he remembered. He heard someone calling his name...  
  
"Gohan? Gohan!"  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
---  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this!"  
  
Flying through the air, he could only watch as his destination approached him. He had to swallow his fear. He couldn't let another warrior fall. He just couldn't.  
  
"Because as much as I hate to admit it, Vegeta is the only one who can pull this off!" the monk told himself.  
  
---  
  
Electricity surrounded his hands. He placed his arms straight away from him in an 180o angle, his palms open. Golden energy was flowing into his hands. When he felt he had enough, the Saiya-jin brought his arms in front of him, his hands connecting at the wrists. His words echoed throughout the sky.  
  
"FINAL...FLASH!"  
  
A seemingly endless stream of energy flowed from his two hands. Focusing all of his energy into this one attack, he sent it right into the chest of his opponent. However, Mirai Gohan was not going to give up that easily. He raised his right palm, attempting to block the beam of Ki with it. The energy made contact with his hand, pushing him back. A golden aura began to surround him, starting from his feet until it engulfed his entire body. Calling on the dormant powers that surfaced during the fight with his father, Mirai Gohan began pushing back. His hair's length was increasing slightly, and his eyebrows constantly disappeared, only to reappear again. However, as quickly as the power had awakened, it went back to sleep again. He felt the beam of energy pushing back at him, forcing him back. Mirai Gohan brought his left hand forward, now pushing with both hands. Calling once again on his power, he began forming a ball of Ki in front of him, distancing himself from Vegeta's Final Flash. Within seconds, Mirai Gohan's energy attack had been strengthened enough so he could push Vegeta's Ki beam back. Vegeta felt his Ki weakening, and knew he would only have a few seconds before he would have to drop the attack.  
  
'I won't let it end here!' he told himself. 'I will not be second best! I...will...annihilate...'  
  
The last word could not be contained in his thoughts.  
  
"HIIIIIM!"  
  
A new wave of energy flowed down from Vegeta's hands. He could see a red flash in front of his eyes before he was overwhelmed by his own feelings. Feelings that, before this day, were foreign to him. His power reflected the strength of the grief he had been suppressing in his heart. He had found it. He had discovered the catalyst for ascending. He allowed this new power to rush through his veins. He manipulated this new power, and focused it all into his Ki attack.  
  
---  
  
Mirai Gohan was able to survive the first wave of energy.  
  
'I can't believe he has that much strength left," he thought. 'No matter, it won't be enough.'  
  
Then he felt Vegeta's Ki rise at an incredible rate. A rate that was impossible. Only by using one's feelings could this level be achieved. And Mirai Gohan was sure Vegeta could not attain it.  
  
No longer did the Ascended Super Saiya-jin ponder his opponent's newfound strength.  
  
He was caught unaware by the fourth outburst of energy.  
  
All he could do was watch...  
  
Watch as the newly enhanced attack finally consumed him.  
  
---  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapter is short, but as I mentioned before, I am posting another chapter today. I could have put it into one chapter, but it's much better split into two.  
  
************  
  
Next Chapter-  
  
Is the battle finally over? Has Vegeta really saved the day? The heroes mourn their fallen friends. Is this really the aftermath of the battle, or is it merely the eye of the storm? 


	11. Chapter 9: Through the Eye of the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters!  
  
Author's Notes: Here's the second chapter I promised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Series: Legend of the Seven Swords  
  
Saga: Mirai Gohan  
  
Chapter: 9  
  
Episode: 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---  
  
No longer did the Ascended Super Saiya-jin ponder his opponent's newfound strength.  
  
He was caught unaware by the fourth outburst of energy.  
  
All he could do was watch...  
  
Watch as the newly enhanced attack finally consumed him.  
  
---  
  
The warrior's breathing was uneven. He felt himself ready to collapse at any moment. Allowing is energy attack to scatter into the wind, and his opponent with it, Vegeta fell to the ground. His hair, which had recently lengthened slightly due to his ascension, returned to its original length and color. His eyes reverted to a cold black. He was about to close his eyes when he remembered the pouch at his side. He opened it to examine its contents.  
  
'Eight beans left...the damned cat outdid himself this time,' Vegeta observed. He took one and ate it. He could feel his wounds closing and his power return to him. Then he felt a new outflow of power, the result of a Saiya-jin recovering from his wounds. Vegeta smirked to himself. He had accomplished his goal. Taking the bag of Senzu beans, he walked over to the fallen Namek. Vegeta could tell he was unconscious. Prying his mouth open, Vegeta shoved a senzu bean into Piccolo's mouth. As soon as the bean fell down his throat, Piccolo's eyes opened. Standing up, he was shocked at the sight before him.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta? Does that mean you...?"  
  
"Shut your trap lizard. You should be grateful. I just saved your ass. If not for me, you'd be joining your pathetic 'friend' in the Otherworld."  
  
"Does that mean he's really...?"  
  
Vegeta actually looked sullen for once. He nodded his head.  
  
The two warriors stood in the silence, their thoughts focused on their fallen comrade.  
  
---  
  
On a distant world, far away from Earth...  
  
"Gohan! Wake up!" The Guardian was shaking the young Saiya-jin. Gohan had finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Yes master?" the young boy asked.  
  
Yajen looked down at him.  
  
"Come on. I need to talk to you. It's very important."  
  
Gohan looked puzzled. Yajen never awoke him for reasons other than training or to eat. The schedule was always the same: wake up, eat, train, meditate, train, eat, sleep, train, and sleep. They had been doing this for so long, he could not even remember...  
  
Of course, Yajen had occasionally told him about the Guardians during training. However, that was different.  
  
"Master, what do you have to tell me?"  
  
Yajen looked deep in thought.  
  
"Gohan, I must leave you for a time. I have to go to Earth."  
  
Gohan's face brightened at the Guardian's statement.  
  
"Master, may I come?" he asked excitedly. Yajen shook his head then looked away for a moment. His expression was unreadable, but it looked like one of grief.  
  
"No, I'm sorry my Shueng, but you cannot come with me. I have some...matters to attain to on Earth. After that, I must head to the western galaxy...I feel a strong power emendating from there. As soon as I deal with that threat, I shall return to finish your training."  
  
Gohan looked rejected. His shoulders began to shake. But the boy held back his tears.  
  
'It isn't fair!' he told himself. 'I just want to see my friends...and my father...'  
  
|Don't worry. You will see your friends sooner then you might think.|  
  
Gohan did not know why, but he had to smile. Somehow, he knew that Yajen's words were true.  
  
"Gohan, until my return, I want you to take this. It will help guide you." Yajen held out a sword. The hilt was adorned with beautiful red jewels, and it was carved in the shape of a phoenix. The blade itself was colored a fine silver, but it seemed to glow a faint blue. The sword was, in a word, perfect. A red ribbon hung down from its position, tied at the hilt. The most mysterious aspect of this weapon was that Gohan could actually sense it. The sword had its own Ki!  
  
"This is the Limitless Soul. It has been passed down from Guardian to Guardian. Only one of the Phoenix can wield it, however. I believe you will find some use for it sometime soon." Gohan took the sword. He could feel its Ki increasing.  
  
"The Limitless Soul has its own basic strength, as you have seen. However, its true power comes from the one who wields it. It brings out the power kept in your soul, and manifests it in the physical world. See, look!" Yajen pointed to the sword. Gohan looked down at it, and saw that the blue aura had disappeared. In its place was a pale gold aura.  
  
"Good-bye Gohan. Until we meet again..." Yajen then uttered an incantation. "Eschat!"  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
---  
  
Piccolo began walking towards the rubble. In his hand was the bag of senzu beans, which Vegeta had given to him. The Saiya-jin prince was still standing in the same position, lost in thought.  
  
'Perhaps he just realized he killed one of the last members of the Saiya- jin race,' Piccolo thought. 'No matter. I have more important issues that require my attention. He may still be alive...'  
  
Before Piccolo could begin repairing Sky Palace, he wanted to see if Goku was truly dead. There was still a small chance he was alive, and if so, Piccolo could revive him with a senzu bean. However, before he could begin searching through the rubble, Piccolo fell down to the floor. He dropped the small bag, and the remaining Senzu beans fell unto the floor. Vegeta felt Piccolo's Ki drop and fell out of his trance. Before Vegeta could react, the warrior stepped on the Senzu beans, crushing them beneath his heel.  
  
"That takes care of one problem," the warrior said, a hint of amusement in his voice. He turned to Vegeta. "Only one to go."  
  
Vegeta could only stare into his eyes. He took a few steps back, his neck damp from the sweat dripping from his head.  
  
"It can't be...I saw you die!" the Saiya-jin yelled.  
  
Mirai Gohan smiled.  
  
"Believe me, I am very much alive. Unfortunately, I don't think the same will be said of you." Mirai Gohan transformed into an Ascended Super Saiya- jin.  
  
"Be sure to say hello to Goku in the Otherworld!" he yelled, as he flew towards Vegeta, still paralyzed in shock. His fist was inches from the prince's face...  
  
---  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looks like Mirai Gohan is still alive! I know that there was not much action in this chapter or the last, but I promise next chapter will have as much action as the earlier chapters did. Also, sorry for another short chapter. I will try to get another chapter up tonight.  
  
************  
  
Next Chapter-  
  
Mirai Gohan is still alive, and there seems to be no one who can match his power. Earth's last hope is felled, and with the Senzu beans disposed of, there seems to be no way to revive him. Is this really the end for Earth? 


	12. Chapter 10: False Idols: Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters! 

Author's Notes: Here it is...the beginning of the end! (or not)

~~~~~~~~~~

Series: Legend of the Seven Swords

Saga: Mirai Gohan 

Chapter: 10

Episode: 10

~~~~~~~~~~

**False Idols (Part I)**

---

_"Be sure to say hello to Goku in the Otherworld!" he yelled, as he flew towards Vegeta, still paralyzed in shock. His fist was inches from the prince's face..._

---

He brought his fist forward. Putting all of his strength, his being, into one final punch. Where had he felt that before? Then he remembered. How could he forget?

---

Eternities ago...

He had stood idly as all of his friends were beaten. Even his father had fallen. Then Android 16...an ANDROID! told him those three words that would always ring in his heart...

"Let it go." 

And he had. In a violent flash of light, he let it all go. His sorrow, his anger, his soul, he let it all go. He felt the emotions pour out of him, as smoothly as milk pours out of its carton. He was purged of the emotions that had weighed him down. What was he left with? Rage and power, somehow combined together. What was this new emotion he was experiencing? He felt like he needed to kill...no, torture someone. The someone who was standing in front of him. The one the laugh belonged to...oh how he loathed that laugh! He put all of his being into his fists. It only took one punch. His foe was sinking to the floor. What Gohan couldn't tell was if he was in more shock than he was pain. Not that it mattered to him anyway. All that mattered was the need to torture, to kill, to hurt! To destroy, to burn, to make him feel sorrow! To make him feel pain! That was what he felt like. And it frightened him. When he looked back on that moment...he remembered how satisfied he was, how the outburst had purified him. He had sworn he would never do that again...

---

Well, he had lied to himself. It was nothing new. Eventually, you get used to the harsh realities of life.

His soul was on fire. The fire had spread throughout his entire being. It manifested in his fist. He felt it burning. The pain brought him back to reality. Wait a second...? Pain? Turning around, he saw the Namek...his palm raised. Would he ever give up...?

The Ascended Super Saiya-jin raced towards Piccolo. His movements were so quick; it appeared as if he had teleported in front of Piccolo. Piccolo was barely able to see the movement, and reacted just in time to bring his hands to his face. He felt his former student's fist on his torn flesh. The Namek was surprised blood began flowing from the reopened wound. He was surprised he had that much blood left...

---

A golden flame enveloped him. He swung his arms. A shimmering light is present for a moment before disappearing. Then, it returns. Back and forth, the light moves. The blade reflects another beam of light. It makes no sound as it pierces the air. One could see the scars the blade leaves in its wake.

'This sword...it is incredible!' the young Saiya-jin swings the sword once more before finally resting it on the ground.

'It is time to move on...' With a sigh, Gohan takes the sword into his hand. It immediately begins radiating a golden glow.

'It seems to get brighter each day. Perhaps it...or, more appropriately, _I'm getting stronger?' He looks up towards the heavens. It was time to move on to his next destination. _

---

Sensing the Namek's Ki rise, Vegeta snapped out of his trance-like state. He saw Mirai Gohan punch Piccolo, who had raised his arms in defense. Not that it helped any. Vegeta saw that Mirai Gohan was focusing on Piccolo alone. He took the opportunity to transform to his new level of power...the second level of Super Saiya-jin. Rushing forward, he appeared behind Mirai Gohan. Vegeta dug his knee into the teenager's back. The prince heard a quiet groan escape his opponent's mouth. Following up on his assault, the Saiya-jin prince connected his right fist with Mirai Gohan's skull. Before the weakened warrior could fall to the ground, Vegeta grabbed his opponent around the neck with his left hand. He flew into the sky, then raised his left arm up high before opening his hand. Mirai Gohan began falling through the sky. He could only watch as he saw clouds race passed him. Thinking quickly, he fired a Ki blast below him, and pushed off of the slight shockwave that resulted from it. However, Vegeta had disappeared, only to rematerialize behind Mirai Gohan once again. This time, he brought his two hands together and delivered a powerful hammer blow to Mirai Gohan's right arm. He could hear the crack of the bone. A tear of blood fell from Mirai Gohan's eye. 

'I will deal with the pain...this is nothing!' 

Vegeta was shocked when he felt Mirai Gohan's right arm, the same arm he could've sworn had been broken, pressed deeply into his gut. Vegeta gasped for air. Pressing his advantage, Mirai Gohan spun around three-hundred-sixty (360) degrees and kicked Vegeta's skull. Like a comet's tail, blood streaked behind Vegeta's now open skull as he flew towards the Earth. Mirai Gohan smiled victoriously. He watched as Vegeta continued his fall, which, unfortunately for the Prince, would not be broken by Sky Palace. 

Vegeta's eyes felt heavy. He felt his power leaving him, and he knew he had just dropped out of the Ascended Super Saiya-jin. He was now a weak fighter, falling towards Earth.

'Well,' he thought to himself. 'At least I'll die an honorable death. Perhaps I shall see Kakarot when I die.' The Prince allowed his eyes to close completely as he continued his fall towards the Earth. It would not be long now...

_To be continued..._

~~~~~~~~~~

Short chapter, but that is only because I purposely divided this chapter into three so I can get a couple of cliffhangers out of it (so what if I am a _little evil?) Well, guess you'll have to wait until next chapter to see what happens next..._

************

Next Chapter—

Piccolo was the first to fall. Then Goku breathed his last breath. Is Vegeta's end also in sight...? 

Stay tuned for the second installment of this three-chapter episode!


	13. Chapter 11: False Idols: Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters! 

Author's Notes: Part II of False Idols...and instead of this episode being 3 parts, it will be 5 parts.

~~~~~~~~~~

Series: Legend of the Seven Swords

Saga: Mirai Gohan 

Chapter: 11

Episode: 10

~~~~~~~~~~

**False Idols (Part II)**

---

_'Well,' he thought to himself. 'At least I'll die an honorable death. Perhaps I shall see Kakarot when I die.' The Prince allowed his eyes to close completely as he continued his fall towards the Earth. It would not be long now..._

---

He let out a sigh. His hair stopped glowing. He closed his eyes. Several moments passed before he opened them again. Although his eyes were no longer teal, they retained the hatred burning within. He turned to what remained of Sky Palace. He thought he heard a voice calling out to him...

'Gohan!'

Another sigh escaped him. He was just imagining things...right?

'Gohan!'

His ears perked up. He swiftly turned around, ready for battle. However, he only saw the results of his rage. Not a single soul remained. 

'Gohan, please, come back!'

A whirlwind began swirling around him. He began shaking. Why, he did not know.

'Please...Gohan...'

He did not understand why there were two small spots of water on the ground, directly underneath his eyes. Suddenly, he became lost in a river of memories...

---

"Gohan!" 

The boy turned around to see his mother calling him. He felt happy. Everything felt so..._right. _

"Gohan, wait for me!" Gohan broke into a wide grin.

"Yes mother!" he cried, before flying back into the clouds.

'He is coming back!' the boy thought, somersaulting through the sky. 'Dad is finally coming home!'

Chi-Chi flew behind her son, sitting on the Flying Nimbus cloud. Her husband was finally coming home.

'Goku...'

---

The warrior shook his head. What were these images? They seemed familiar, yet at the same time so far away...as if it was a past life. Perhaps it was?

---

"Hey kid," the Namek greeted him. Gohan looked up to his old mentor.

"Hi Mr. Piccolo!" he waved. The Namek allowed himself to smile.

'He seems so happy. He has not been this way since right before the Cell Games. The thought of his father returning must be so great to him.'

Piccolo turned around to see Vegeta glaring at him.

"So, you're here too?" The Prince of all Saiya-jins grunted in response.

"Vegeta, be nice!" Piccolo recognized the high-pitched voice. It was none other than Bulma Briefs, the only person who could control Vegeta. 

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan called out. Bulma smiled when she saw him.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Gohan responded, putting his hands on the back of his head. He couldn't wait! Of course, he had to allow his other friends to arrive. No one wanted to miss Goku's resurrection!

---

The Saiya-jin shivered again as he felt a chill climb down his spine. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. For the first time in years, he felt his heart beating. It pained him to think of who he once was...and who he could have been.

---

They had finally arrived. They all stood in a circle. There was Chi-Chi and Gohan. Standing next to them was Vegeta and Bulma, a sleeping child in her arms. Krillin and Android 18 stood next to them. 

'I can't believe Krillin was able to turn Android 18. I guess it can't be too hard when the being in question is in love with you...whatever _that means,' the young Saiya-jin thought._

Yamcha and Puar stood next to Krillin. And next to them, stood Master Roshi and his faithful turtle. Tienshinhan and the young emperor, Chao-zu completed the circle. They all stared at the seven golden orbs in the center, as the young God, Dende, stood with his hands over them. Piccolo and Mr. Popo stood at his side. Everyone hushed as the sky turned black. All could hear the young God say,

"Shenron, come forth, for we have summoned you!"

A golden beam of light raced into the black clouds. It was none other than Shenron, the Eternal Dragon of Earth. The gigantic Dragon seemed to engulf the Heavens. The sky was barely visible behind the massive being. 

"You...who have summoned me. I shall grand you any two wishes that you desire, as long as they are within my power," Shenron said, a hint of impatience in his voice.

Dende stepped to the side. Gohan walked towards the dragon. 

"Shenron, I wish that my father, Son Goku, be wished back from Heaven and into the realm of the living!" Shenron's eyes radiated a red light. Everyone took a small step back as a stray lightning bolt struck the Dragon. 

"It shall be done!" Shenron stated, and so it was.   
Goku, training in Heaven, suddenly stopped. Something felt different somehow. The North Kaio noticed it immediately. 

"Goku, you...you're alive!" he yelled! The halo above Goku's head disappeared.

"You have been wished back from the dead!" Goku smiled at North Kaio's words. Although he enjoyed his training in Heaven, he couldn't wait to be back with his son, Gohan, and his wife, Chi-Chi. 

"What is thy second wish?" the Dragon roared. The impatient tone was more obvious than before.

"Shenron, I wish that my father, Son Goku, be wished right here, to Sky Palace on Earth!" Gohan yelled in a bold voice. Again, Shenron's eyes glowed a deep red. 

"It shall be done!" he said once again. In a flash of light, the outline of a figure could be seen, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"GOKU!" All of his friends yelled out. Goku was clearly visible to all of the spectators. Gohan's smile became even bigger. 

"DAD!" he yelled, jumping into his father's arms. Goku held him tightly in a warm embrace.

"Your wishes have been granted. I shall take my leave now. Farewell!" the Dragon roared. He glowed a bright yellow, and the dark skies opened, revealing the sun. Seven mythical orbs floated into the air, before scattering to the seven years, never to be seen for another year. 

---

Lightning struck. The fire in his eyes spread to his entire body. 

'Gohan, let it go.'

'Gohan!'

'Son, I'm proud of you.'

'No, Gohan, leave! Now! I won't let you die!'

'Now, let us continue.'

"SHUT UP!!! LEAVE ME BE!!!" Mirai Gohan screamed. But the voices kept reverberating in his head. 

'Gohan, please, come back!'

The last voice he did not recognize. Yet, he recognized it completely. Who was it? 

"Who are you?" he asked.

The silence answered him. Why were all of these memories returning to haunt him?

'What do you truly believe in?' 

He closed his eyes.

_I...don't know._

He ignored that thought.

'I shall grant you any one wish, as long as it is in my power.'

_What do I wish for? _

_Who am I? _

_What is it I desire?_

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" he brought his hands to his head, drowning in the eternal ocean that is his thoughts.

_To be continued..._

~~~~~~~~~~

A complete turnaround from the last chapter. I think that every 10 episodes, I will write a 5-part episode, just like this. As always, if you have the time, please review! I would like to hear your thoughts on my story!

Eugene: Thanks again for another enlightening review. I am trying my hardest not to rush the story, yet not take forever to get chapters out. It is not hard, since I know almost exactly where the story is going, it is just finding the time to sit down and actually write (or type) it. 

Teddy: Basically, Mirai Gohan is from a future in which the earth was destroyed. I was planning to release the story of what exactly happened (from Mirai Gohan's point of view) in the next chapter! So, your question will be answered then. Thanks for reviewing, and sorry if it was a little confusing. 

To anyone else who is confused by anything in my story, feel free to ask in a review or e-mail me (Cyborg688@aol.com). I will try to respond to any questions/e-mails as soon as I can. 

************

Next Chapter—

Confusion races through his mind. What is reality? What is fantasy? What does he really believe in? All of his questions lead to a final answer—the solution to everything. Can anyone stop him, before he drags reality itself into oblivion? 


	14. Chapter 12: False Idols: Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters! 

Author's Notes: Part III of False Idols... there will be a flashback of the battle with Brolli in this chapter. Note that this battle will be nothing like the battle in the movie (for one thing, Mirai Trunks isn't there). Just keep this in mind as you read through that scene.

~~~~~~~~~~

Series: Legend of the Seven Swords

Saga: Mirai Gohan 

Chapter: 12

Episode: 10

~~~~~~~~~~

**False Idols (Part III)**

---

_What do I wish for? _

_Who am I? _

_What is it I desire?_

_"I DON'T KNOW!!!" he brought his hands to his head, drowning in the eternal ocean that is his thoughts._

--

'Why don't they leave me alone? I don't want to relive my past! I don't believe in happiness!'

_That's a lie. Why do you lie to yourself?_

'What? Who are you?'

All he heard was silence. Mirai Gohan was a Super Saiya-jin once again. 

"WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME!?" he screamed. He didn't know what to believe. He didn't know what to think. At least when he fought, he did not have to think about his life.

His life.

What a joke it has been.

---

Krillin finally obtained the courage to keep going. He sensed both Piccolo's _and Vegeta's Ki disappear. That was not a good sign. However much Krillin's mind told him to stop, his spirit told him to keep going._

'I know I can make a difference!' he told himself. He prayed he would. 

---

More images plagued Mirai Gohan's mind. His life as a child. His journeys on Namek. Relaxing with his father, days before the Cell Games. 

_Whatever happened to that boy?_

'He died.'

_How did he die? Or is it you buried him? Buried him alive?_

It was at this time Mirai Gohan was silent. 

'I...don't know.'

_That is obvious. You know nothing. You know not what you believe in..._

'What do you mean? Of course I do!'

_So what do you believe in?_

'I...'

Mirai Gohan could have sworn he heard a sigh.

_It seems we will have to go back to the beginning...when that young boy died._

---

Six years ago. Or, in the mind of Mirai Gohan, six millennia ago. 

They looked into the eyes of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. His power was unreal. Vegeta was lost in his own thoughts. He did not know what to do or what to think. After meeting Brolli, Vegeta realized how he was living in a false dream. He is not the strongest. No, he is far from it. His royal bloodline didn't make him the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Brolli commenced his attack once again. Goku rushed at him, and they resumed their bout. It was not long until Piccolo joined in. Goku would throw a punch, but it would always be too late. Brolli would disappear, and Goku would feel another of his bones break. Piccolo didn't prove to be of much use. He threw a right hook, but Brolli caught it effortlessly. Taking Piccolo, he threw him into Goku. The two warriors crashed into a cliff, causing it to collapse upon them. Gohan gathered all of his strength. He ascended to the second level of the Super Saiya-jin. He rushed at Brolli. He threw so many punches at Brolli. He dodged every single one of them. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin countered with a roundhouse kick. Gohan used his small size to dodge it and get in front of Brolli. Gathering all of his energy into his hand, he powered a Ki blast. He brought his fist forward, hitting Brolli's chest. As soon as he made contact with the Legendary Super Saiya-jin's chest, he unleashed the Ki. It caused an explosion on impact. Brolli was knocked back. However, he quickly straightened himself and hit Gohan in the face with his powerful hand. Gohan went flying into the sky. Brolli followed him, and knocked him back towards the ground. As Gohan fell, Goku came back for yet another round of fighting.

"Kakaratto..." Brolli muttered. Goku used his Instantaneous Movement technique to appear behind Brolli, keeping him off balance. Before the Legendary Super Saiya-jin could react, Goku hit him in the back of his head with two punches and a drop kick. Brolli fell, spiraling downward. Waiting on the ground was Piccolo, his Makenkosappo fully charged. He unleashed it at the falling warrior. Before he knew what was happening, Brolli felt two energy blasts drilling through his shoulder. Brolli ignored the pain and flew straight towards Piccolo. Bringing his healthy arm back, he swung it forward. Piccolo was knocked back with incredible force, and flew through four straight mountains before the fifth collapsed on him. Meanwhile, Gohan went to Vegeta. 

"Listen Vegeta! We need your help!" he pleaded. Vegeta looked down at him.

"What's the use? He's too strong," the Saiya-jin Prince replied.

"That's not the Vegeta I know!" Gohan yelled back at him.

---

_So optimistic then. It is so sad that he is dead. Buried alive within himself. _

'...'

_Shall we continue?_

'I...recognize that phrase...'

---

Gohan stood helplessly as Brolli broke down Goku's defenses. Every punch broke another of Goku's bones. There was nothing Goku could do to protect himself. Suddenly, a golden flash appeared in back of Brolli.

"YOU FOOL! YOU DARE MOCK YOUR PRINCE? BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"

Vegeta punched Brolli in the back of the head with both his fists at the exact same time, all of his power placed inside them. Brolli paused, the pain too great for him to ignore. Gohan used this as his chance. He cupped his two hands together, and a blue light pulsed to life. Goku looked down at his son and smiled. Using his remaining strength, Goku also cupped his hands together. Father and son said together,

"KA..." They brought their hands back. The blue energy shone even brighter.

"ME..." The blue orb of Ki grew even bigger.

"HA..." Vegeta extended his two arms out.

"ME..." The energy was at its peak. The two Saiya-jin's unleashed their attack simultaneously. 

"HAAAAA!" A blue beam from the ground. A blue beam from the sky. They both hit their target. 

"FINAL FLASH!" yelled the Prince of all Saiya-jins, as he launched his own attack from behind.

The three energy blasts were too much for even a Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Brolli was overwhelmed by the three blasts, and faded away into history...

---

_That brave child. He helped save the universe again that day._

'Yes...so he did.'

_So tell me...what do you believe in?_

'Revenge.'

_You humor me. That isn't what you believe in._

'...'

_To understand, we have to go back to that last battle. Three years ago..._

'No! I will never go back!'

_You must. You have to understand..._

'Understand what? Why can't you leave? Wait...I will **make you leave!'**

Mirai Gohan began gathering all of his power. He quickly ascended to the Ascended Super Saiya-jin. He was pushing his power to the limit. It wouldn't be contained for long...

_Don't do it!_

'Why not? Are you scared? **This is what I believe in!'**

_Complete annihilation?_

'Yes...Total oblivion!'

_You mean..._

'I will make all life one with the planet.'

_That's wrong. You know it is._

'It is the only way!'

_NO! YOU ARE WRONG GOHAN!_

'Try and stop me!'

His power was exceeding its limits.

_Is this what you fight for? The destruction of life?_

'It is what I **live for!'**

_What happened to that boy?_

'I told you! He died!'

_No! He's still there! Even after all of the years of suppressing him. He is still there._

'What do you know?'

_I see him. He's still there. He's telling you not to do it. And you won't. _

Mirai Gohan began to power down.

_You know. Deep down inside, you know you are fighting for a false ideal. You worship a false god._

'God is dead.'

_I know. You killed him. Your best friend! And you killed him!_

'He deserved it.'

_Keep making that excuse. Keep defending your false ideal. It won't save you. It won't liberate you from your pain._

'...'

_You are living in a fantasy! Open your eyes to reality!_

'I can make fantasy reality!'

_No, you can't. _

'The Legend of the Seven Swords. They can make fantasy reality.'

_It's a myth._

'It's real! I know it is!'

_'The Seven Keys will unlock the path. Truth shall be no more. What is reality shall fade into fantasy; what is fantasy shall become reality. The deepest desires, held in thou soul, shall reveal themselves in the realm of the living...'_

'"...and the gates of _Fugu[1] shall be opened for all eternity." So, you know the legend'_

_Again, you are fighting for a fallen god! A false ideal! Why can't you realize that Gohan? Why? _

'...'

_It was that day. Three years ago. Wasn't it?_

'...'

_It all starts there. The hatred. The fear. The guilt. The sadness. The death of the boy._

'No...'

_We have to go back. We need to relive that day. Only then, will you gain salvation...and understand the real reason why you must fight. You must let go of your false idol. Stop worshiping him._

_Stop, before you damn this time as well._

_To be continued..._

~~~~~~~~~~

Although I originally intended for the event that happened three years ago to be included in this chapter, I will include it in the next chapter instead. There will be a lot more action in the next chapter, and some answers will be revealed. 

[1]-Fugu (fourth tone, third tone) means "To restore ancient ways; to return to Ancients" in Mandarin Chinese.

************

Next Chapter—

Mirai Gohan relives the worst experience of his life. The fateful day that changed his life forever. Can he bring himself to accept his true destiny? Or will he persist in accomplishing his original goal?


	15. Chapter 13: False Idols: Part IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters! 

Author's Notes: Part IV of False Idols... now the battle that changed Mirai Gohan will finally be unveiled! 

~~~~~~~~~~

Series: Legend of the Seven Swords

Saga: Mirai Gohan 

Chapter: 13

Episode: 10

~~~~~~~~~~

**False Idols (Part IV)**

---

_ We have to go back. We need to relive that day. Only then, will you gain salvation...and understand the real reason why you must fight. You must let go of your false idol. Stop worshiping him._

_Stop, before you damn this time as well._

---

_Are you ready?_

'Of course not.'

_You must let go of the past._

'I am perfectly fine.'

_You have to relive your pain. It is the only way to obtain complete retribution._

'I...'

_Look at you. You are pitiful. Some warrior._

'How dare you!' Mirai Gohan began powering up once again.

_How do you plan to silence me? _

'...'

_You know...sometimes the greatest battles are not fought with fists._

'I recognize that from somewhere...'

_Now is one of those times. I shall ask once more; are you ready?_

'I am not...ready...yet...'

'NO! **WE are ready! ****WE will do it together!'**

'...Thank you.'

_So? Your answer?_

Mirai Gohan looked towards the heavens. He saw himself, in the sky. He saw the child...

**'Yes!'**

---

He was going home...

After three years of isolation, he was finally going home...

'Dad...Mom...Krillin...Piccolo...even you, Vegeta...' the fourteen-year-old Saiya-jin smiled for the first time in three years. He was going to see all of them. However, a part of his soul seemed to be bitter.

'You know...you should just destroy them all. They abandoned you,' the voice told him. However, the voice could not be heard, for the rest of his soul was filled with happiness.

'...You will be sorry.'

---

_What's wrong?_

'...Nothing.'

_Is this too hard for you? We have merely begun!'_

'We will face this together!'

'I know...'

---

They were all waiting for him. Even the Prince of Saiya-jins. Piccolo, Dende, Tienshinhan, his Father, his Mother, Krillin...they were all there. Then he noticed someone else. 

"Mom, who is that next to you?" Gohan asked. His mother merely smiled in return.

"Gohan, that is your younger brother, Goten," Chi-Chi explained to him. Gohan smiled.

"Hello there Goten. I'm Gohan!" he said, taking Goten's hand in his.

---

'Another soul I could have saved...'

_Forget what **could have happened and focus on what ****did happen. Mortal life is too short to ponder 'what ifs.'**_

'I understand.'

---

It had been one of the greatest days of his life. He caught up with everything that had happened. He even laughed when Bulma told him how much the Earth respected Mr. Satan [Hercule in the American dubs] because they thought he beat Cell. 

"You're kidding? They actually **_believed him! No way!" Gohan burst out, laughing._**

"I know! I couldn't believe it myself!" responded Bulma, also laughing.

"Woman, can you please shut up!?" yelled an all-too-familiar voice.

"Whatever you say Vegeta," Gohan responded.

Although the young Saiya-jin was enjoying himself, a part of him was still unhappy. This part of him still felt he was abandoned. This part of him remembered _why he had trained for all those years._

'He's coming...'

---

A month passed.

An evil force continued its march through the universe. Nothing could stop them. His might alone was enough to make entire worlds collapse in fear. He installed a fear in the universe that had not been felt since the time of Frieza. Yet, they knew he was even stronger than Frieza. His attacks were well coordinated. He targeted specific worlds, and then cut a path through to them. After performing a hellish ritual that usually required sacrificing the entire race that inhabited the world, he would obtain his prize. Located in the core of the world, the power keeping it together. The legendary key that was stored inside. 

Entire galaxies were erased from existence. The people longed for a savior. They remembered the old stories. The ancient legends from millennia ago, the stories of the Guardians. They remembered the recent stories. The stories of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin, and the vanquisher of Frieza. They remembered the newest tale. The great warrior who sacrificed himself to save the universe...

The people wondered what happened to him. They said his power was beyond measure. Yet, his heart was even greater than his power. He fought not only with his fists, but also with his mind and his soul. He preached the old way of fighting...unification of mind, body, and soul. The ancient arts known only by the Guardians...

They questioned if he was the last one. It didn't matter. There was no one who could stop this new threat.

He made his way towards Earth. Only one more left. 

He was five days away. Five days away from making his fantasies reality. A few days away from enslaving the universe for all eternity...

For there was a song. It was sung by the elders. The ones who held the oldest legends in their minds.

_An endless sea of stars,_

_Spread across the void. _

_The holy avatars._

_All gone..._

_Evil spreads throughout the universe._

_Seven fires are lit._

_Seven screams are heard._

_Seven worlds are dead._

_Seven races cry._

_Seven stars fall from the sky..._

_Fantasy becomes reality,_

_Reality fades away into fantasy._

_The Seven Keys unlock the fate of the Universe..._

_Annihilation._

_The End of Time._

_Enslavement of the Universe._

_Why do the Kais forsake us?_

_Why do the __Chosen__ abandon us?_

_Why do the Saviors die on us?_

Six fires were lit.

Six screams were heard.

Six worlds had died.

Six races had cried.

One star remained in the sky...

Five days left until they die.

---

_There it is. Your Legend of the Seven Swords. The legend of death. The promise of destruction. Do you really want to become that what is feared? Do you want to become the very evil that destroyed your time? Do you want to be the cause of seven fires? Do you want to be the cause of seven screams? Do you want to be the cause of seven worlds' end? Do want to be the cause of seven races' tears? Do you want to be the cause of seven stars, falling from the sky?_

---

|Goku, can you hear me?|

|North Kaio, is that you?| asked the Saiya-jin.

|Goku...he's coming. To Earth...five days left...until the prophecy is fulfilled,| the God said, urgency in his voice.

|North Kaio, what are you talking about?| Goku asked his former teacher.

|There is no time...you must train! You are the last ones left...| The bond transcending the world of the living and the world of the dead was cut. Goku knew what he had to do. Focusing on a memory of anger, he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. All over the Earth, the heroes felt his Ki. They rushed to the Super Saiya-jin's home, hidden deep within the forests.

Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Krillin, and Tienshinhan all decided to meet at Sky Palace. They would all spend one day in the Room of Spirit and Time. Vegeta would go in first, alone. Then Piccolo would be next. On the third day, Krillin and Tienshinhan would enter the room. On the fourth day, Goku and Gohan would receive their training. 

Vegeta emerged from the Room of Spirit and Time as an Ascended Super Saiya-jin. He had finally discovered the trigger for reaching the second level. 

Piccolo returned to the mortal realm stronger than ever. He had unified his mind and his body. 

Krillin and Tienshinhan were both stronger than ever, but nowhere near the Saiya-jin's level. Still, they longed for the fifth day.

Although Gohan and Goku entered the room together, Goku emerged alone. He was shocked by how much Gohan had matured. It was as if he were...cynical. 

Gohan emerged from the room a few minutes later. His body radiated pure power. 

They were ready to confront the ultimate evil.

---

'We weren't ready. We could never be ready.'

_That is not true. There is a way...but you must trust me. _

'...'

_Gohan, you need to believe me. We need to relive that day!_

'All right...I understand.'

_Do you?_

"...yes.'

---

They waited. Looking to the heavens, they waited for the enemy. It did not take much effort to feel their enemies approaching. One of their enemies' power was unspeakable. They could not put it into words. The other power was almost non-existent, yet it too radiated a fearful aura. Wasting no time, Vegeta ascended to the second level of the Super Saiya-jin. Goku and Gohan remained at their normal states. They patiently awaited their opponents' arrival. Minutes later, they saw the large object entering the atmosphere. It was headed straight towards them. As soon as it broke through the clouds, the large object ceased its decent. It looked to be a floating fortress of some kind. Then, the fortress opened. Looking down at them was the most feared of enemies, the greatest of villains.

It was Brolli, back from the grave.

---

_Do not stop now. We are almost done!_

---

The Legendary Super Saiya-jin descended upon them. Overlooking his opponents, Brolli began to laugh sadistically.

"Kakaratto!" he yelled, somewhere in between his laughs.

Goku and Gohan tensed. Krillin and Tienshinhan began to shake in fear. Piccolo's expression did not change. Vegeta froze, only to regain his composure a moment later.

"Look who we have here! The greatest asshole to grace the universe with his presence!" Vegeta yelled. Brolli stopped laughing, and stared into the Prince's eyes.

"What's wrong? Too stupid to understand what I just said?" the Prince mocked. It was the greatest mistake he could have made.

To Gohan and Goku, it seemed as if time had slowed down. Brolli powered up to the second level of the Super Saiya-jin, mimicking Vegeta's power. Then, he ran over to Vegeta. The Saiya-jin Prince stared into Brolli's eyes. They were the last things he saw before the Legendary Super Saiya-jin pounded him into the ground. One punch was all that he needed. 

Goku was not going to play any games. He knew the strength and ferocity of his opponent. He tensed himself, and pulled all of his power from the deepest recedes of his body. Then, he concentrated on a memory of deep anger. Focusing hard, he amplified it until the anger consumed him. Exploding in a flash of fury, Goku's power enveloped the battlefield. When the light receded, a new man stood before Brolli. His eyebrows were gone, and his eyes reflected the wrath of the Saiya-jins. His golden hair flowed behind him, extending down to his waist.

"I won't hold anything back," he explained in a cold, firm voice. Completely unlike the Goku they once knew. No, before them stood a warrior, a true Saiya-jin. Bolts of pure energy surrounded him. His golden aura raged with fiery passion. Goku's power could not be contained. Every moment that passed, his power just continued to rise. Piccolo, Krillin, and Tienshinhan watched in amazement. Brolli stared at his hated enemy in amusement. Gohan looked at his father in horror.

'You fool! We both know that although the third level of Super Saiya-jin is a level that is unmatched, it drains too much energy! Your energy has already been halved! You can't win at that stage!' Gohan silently screamed. 

Brolli began laughing again.

"Kakarotto..." he mumbled. Goku seemed to blink his eyes. When they were opened again, he had already knocked Brolli to the ground. Grabbing him by the neck, Goku flung Brolli into the sky. Raising his palm, Goku quickly gathered his Ki and shot it at the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Brolli stopped himself from continuing his ascent, and knocked the energy attack away. Goku appeared behind Brolli and unleashed a flurry of six punches. Brolli turned around in time to block the first two, but let down his defenses in an attempt to launch a counter attack. Goku hit Brolli in the torso with his next two punches, and his final two each contacted both sides of Brolli's face. Then Goku brought his head back, only to ram it into Brolli's forehead. Drops of blood floated, suspended in the air, as Brolli once again fell towards the ground. Goku moved behind Brolli and kneed him in the back. A large crack was heard as Brolli's back was arched. Super Saiya-jin 3 Goku then jammed his elbow deep into Brolli's stomach. Blood and vomit left the Legendary Super Saiya-jin's mouth. Goku finished his assault with a roundhouse kick that sent Brolli through a chain of mountains. Krillin cheered his friend, while Gohan looked on in disgust. Unbeknownst to Krillin, Tienshinhan, and Piccolo, Goku was weakening. Gohan noticed it immediately. 

'Already you are losing your strength, and it isn't even a minute into the battle! You won't be able to sustain that form for long.'

The rubble of mountains were quickly vaporized with a large, golden beacon that reached for the heavens. An enraged Brolli emerged from the rubble. His muscles began to bulge slightly. He flew at his hated rival. Goku attempted a punch to the head, but Brolli flipped in the air and connected with a drop kick. It hit Goku square in the shoulder. However, all he did was move back a few inches. Goku retaliated with a ramming attack. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin felt Goku's shoulder blade in his chest. Goku followed with a chain of punches and kicks. After about 30 or so blows, Goku knocked Brolli back into the ground. Raising his palm, Goku fired a ray of energy that forced Brolli deep into the ground. A crater with the diameter of a football field formed as Brolli collided with the ground. Piccolo, Krillin, and Tienshinhan flew back to a more secure distance to resume watching the fight. Gohan was still angry with the tactics his father was using. 

'You'll be lucky if you can sustain that form for another five minutes. Super Saiya-jin 3 is just too energy consuming to be useful for battle,' Gohan commentated. He saw his father's uneven breathing. Goku looked over at his son. He knew what he was thinking. 

'It's the only way...' Goku reasoned. He looked back towards the crater and began powering up once again. His golden hair waved behind him, and sparks of energy flashed around him. 

Vegeta finally regained consciousness. He was amazed at the sight before him.

"What...is that!?" he yelled, staring at Goku. Gohan smirked at him.

"If it isn't the Prince of all Saiya-jins himself," he said. Vegeta shot a glare at him. Looking back at Goku, he studied his features. Upon careful examination of his face, Vegeta came to a revelation.

"K...Kakarot? B...but how? He ascended to another level to Super Saiya-jin yet again? Impossible!" Vegeta let out a mighty scream. "Damn it all!" He was once again an Ascended Super Saiya-jin. He was about to rush into the battle, but Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"They are way beyond your league," he stated calmly. Vegeta sighed and returned to his normal state. Although he didn't want to admit it, the boy was right. 

'Oh well,' he thought. 'At least I get to see Kakarot beat the shit out of the **_Legendary Super Saiya-jin.'_**

Goku stared down at the crater for another moment before he brought his arms across his chest. Suddenly, Brolli appeared in front of him and attempted elbowing Goku. Having been blocked, Brolli disappeared, only to reappear behind his opponent. When he attempted to punch Goku in the back, Brolli noticed his opponent was no longer there. He looked down, only to see a golden beam of light traveling at him. Brolli spun out of the way, before charging the ground. He extended his leg and attacked Goku on a diagonal, but Goku caught the Legendary Super Saiya-jin's leg. He took it and slammed Brolli into the ground. 

"Kakaratto..." Brolli mumbled as he stood up. He began to smirk. He began backing away from Goku. Piccolo watched Brolli back away, and mistook it for an act of fear.

"That's it Goku!" he yelled. "He's afraid of you!" However, Goku merely ignored Piccolo's comments. It was then Piccolo noticed the large spike in Brolli's Ki. His hair was waving in the artificial wind created by the Legendary Super Saiya-jin's power. The dark golden aura erupted like a volcano, quickly engulfing the battlefield. The sound of electricity vibrated within everyone's ears. Brolli's hair began to grow longer, just had Goku's had done. His eyebrows slowly disappeared. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin's muscles bulged greatly, and in a final scream, the aura disappeared. Brolli looked up towards the heavens, his eyes closed. He brought his head back down to face Goku's, and opened them. Goku stared at him in disbelief. Now both combatants were in the third level of the Super Saiya-jin. 

The once prosperous field had long been destroyed. Where there once were trees, there now were craters. Where there once were mountains, there was now rubble. The grass was engulfed by wildfire, ignited by stray Ki attacks throughout the fight. Goku looked down and saw a rose. Probably the last sign of nature left on the battlefield.

'I will not allow you to destroy my home!' the Saiya-jin thought. A surge of power rushed through him, and he charged Brolli once again. A right punch, a left punch, an elbow strike. Brolli moved to the left, blocked with his own punch, and caught the elbow. Screaming, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin knocked his rival back with his aura. Goku spun around and launched three quick flying kicks. Brolli side stepped the first two and knocked away the third. Goku felt his spine hit the jagged boulders that were once a mountain. He saw the murderous look in Brolli's eyes as he flew even closer, bringing his fist back for a fatal blow. Goku jumped up and flipped, using Brolli's head as a springing board.

"KAKARATTO!" he screamed as he fell face first into the rubble. The rubble soon disintegrated under the Legendary Super Saiya-jin's golden aura. Brolli leapt once again at Goku. The two began moving faster then the speed of sound. Flashes began filing the air as the sound of flesh on flesh followed shortly thereafter. Goku threw a volley of punches at Brolli, who dodged or blocked them all. Reacting quickly, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin took the offensive. Goku blocked several of Brolli's punches with his left knee, and he brought his right leg up, intending to kick Brolli in the gut. However, Brolli disappeared and rammed his shoulder into Goku's back. However, before Brolli made contact Goku ducked down and flew upwards, his fists raised. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin kicked downward, and Goku's fists cracked against Brolli's heel. Goku flipped backwards, his legs extended. Both of them hit Brolli under the chin. Like a bullet, Goku flew towards the earth. He raised his hands, and as soon as Goku's fingertips touched the cold soil, he flipped back into the air. Brolli gathered a large amount of Ki in his hands and launched scores of energy blasts at Goku. However, many of them hit the ground below Goku, as he deflected each Ki blast that came near him. As Goku flew towards Brolli, he began preparing a Chou Kamehameha. Brolli brought his arms in front of him, crossing them over his chest. Goku saw the whites of Brolli's eyes as he brought his arms forward, and blue light emerged from them. However, Brolli heard a mysterious sound and felt Goku's energy beam pushing against his back. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin screamed in pain, and allowed himself to break his concentration. Brolli began dropping towards the ground as the Chou Kamehameha continued through the sky before finally dissipating. Brolli bent his arm around his neck as he continued falling towards the ground where Goku had just reappeared, his fingers at his forehead. Goku widened his eyes in shock when he saw Brolli bring his arm forward, swatting him away. 

Gohan continued to watch as Brolli overwhelmed his father. It was obvious that Brolli was much more comfortable at fighting at the third level of Super Saiya-jin than Goku was, who was nearing exhaustion. 

'He'll remain in his state for another minute,' Gohan predicted. 'Then it will all be over.'

At this point, Piccolo and Vegeta had noticed Goku weakening. They quickly gathered their Ki, ready to intervene the moment Goku slips out of Super Saiya-jin 3. Vegeta had observed the large amount of energy it was siphoning from Goku, and knew he could not keep that level much longer. Brolli was also losing power, but at a much slower rate than that of his opponent. Smirking, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin looked over to the Ascended Super Saiya-jin and the Namek. Brolli stopped flying towards Goku and stopped. His hair, instead of falling down back to his hip, began waving to the sides. Veins began bulging out of Brolli's body as he began unleashing even more power. 

"**What!? Is he ascending _passed that level of the Super Saiya-jin?"_**** Vegeta roared. "****It...it isn't possible!" **

Gohan also looked at Brolli fearfully.

"There...is no way..." he mumbled. "There is **_not another transformation passed the Super Saiya-jin level 3! It can't be!"_**

Goku began struggling back onto his feet. He felt Brolli's Ki rising to impossible levels. 

"He...mastered the Super Saiya-jin 3 transformation. That is the only explanation. There is nothing beyond level 3!" Goku stated as he stared at Brolli in awe. 

Gohan then realized what Brolli was doing.

"He's not ascending to another level!" Gohan screamed. Piccolo and Vegeta stared at him.

"So what the hell **is he doing, brat?" Vegeta yelled. Gohan swallowed. **

"When dad and I mastered the Super Saiya-jin four years ago against Cell, we had come to the point where all of our potential power from that state was accessible to us, and it was natural to be a Super Saiya-jin. It was the Ultimate Super Saiya-jin. Brolli must discovered away to use that same principle with the Super Saiya-jin level 3!" 

"So...you are telling me that Brolli has become an Ultimate Super Saiya-jin 3? That means...he can use all of the power from that form, and not lose any power while fighting!" Piccolo said, before realizing what Brolli could do. He froze. 

'If that's true...we don't stand any chance.' 

Gohan powered up to Super Saiya-jin 2. His golden-blond hair was sticking straight into the air, and his eyes were green. Sparks of electricity danced around him.

"You are going to fight in that stage?" Vegeta asked. Gohan nodded to him.

"It is the only way," he stated in a monotone voice. "When I was training with Yajen, he taught me a way to focus not only to manifest my physical power in the form of Ki, but also my mental power. Coupled with the fact that I have reached near mastery of this stage, and I will beat Brolli!" Gohan vowed. His golden aura doubled in size, and his hair turned into a pure, shining gold. His hair grew slightly longer in length, and began to curve back.

"The Ultimate Ascended Super Saiya-jin." Vegeta and Piccolo nearly jumped when they saw Goku, now an Ascended Super Saiya-jin as well. 

"Listen Gohan, although you have mastered the Super Saiya-jin level 2, its power dwarfs in comparison with the third level of the Super Saiya-jin! Especially an Ultimate Super Saiya-jin level 3! I do not care what training you have had with Yajen. You will **_not fight. I will deal with Brolli," Goku commanded. Gohan continued raising his Ki. _**

"No father," he said. "I will not back down, not now. Your power is depleted, and even if you return to the third level of the Super Saiya-jin, you will not be able to hold it for long! I am the only one who stands a chance now." 

Meanwhile, Brolli's hair had also changed into pure gold, illuminating a light that rivaled the brightness of the stars. His hair was now in several long, thick strands, instead of large, thick clumps. It was flowing behind him, even though there was on wind. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin's hair length reached his waist. His pupils were a dark blue, and they had a teal outline. Brolli's eyebrows were still gone. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin was slimmer, although his strength was still as great as ever. 

"KAKARATTO!!!" he screamed, as three golden flames wrapped around him. 

"It is time!" Goku yelled, as he focused his energy. He brought it all out in a flash of light, and once again, he was beyond the level of an Ascended Super Saiya-jin. Bolts of energy flashed from Gohan's eyes as he was forced to look on. Piccolo put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, only to be subjected to the awesome power the boy was giving off. Concerned of his own safety, Piccolo withdrew his hand.

"Gohan, you are a brave fighter, but right now we have to trust in Goku. He is the only one who can stop Brolli." Vegeta crossed his arms and turned sideways towards Goku. 

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, the Namek is right, kid," Vegeta growled. 

Gohan could not believe what he had just heard.

'Did Vegeta just admit my father's superiority?'

However, rather then continue thinking in silence, Gohan snapped back at the older fighters.

"No! I must stop Brolli! He cannot fight him in his current state!" Gohan pleaded.

"But you cannot do any better in your state, and Goku's a more experienced fighter!" Piccolo countered. Gohan looked down at the floor. 

The two warriors stared into each other's eyes. Green eyes met blue eyes. A hero's spirit clashed with a destroyer's spirit. Goku's aura grew even bigger than before. His power began to climb until it could not climb any longer. He lowered himself into a fighting stance. Closing his eyes, the Saiya-jin searched his mind. It was then he realized what he himself must do.

|No! Don't...you can't...|

'My son, I **_must! I will do this for the Earth! I will do this for the Saiya-jins! Most of all...I will do this for you!'_**

The hero smiled at his opponent.

"If I must die, then so be it. But this I vow...if I die, I shall not be going alone. You will come with me, and we shall both burn for eternity!"

_To be continued..._

~~~~~~~~~~

Easily my longest chapter yet. One more chapter left until the end of "False Idols." And that means only about three more or so after that until the next saga begins! 

************

Next Chapter—

The battle draws to its conclusion, and Mirai Gohan must decide his fate. Will he reject his humanity, or embrace it? Will he atone for his sins, or add to them? It is time for his true ideals to emerge...


	16. Chapter 14: False Idols: Part V

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters! 

Author's Notes: The conclusion to False Idols! 

~~~~~~~~~~

Series: Legend of the Seven Swords

Saga: Mirai Gohan 

Chapter: 14

Episode: 10

~~~~~~~~~~

**False Idols (Part V)**

---

_'My son, I **must! I will do this for the Earth! I will do this for the Saiya-jins! Most of all...I will do this for you!'**_

_The hero smiled at his opponent._

_"If I must die, then so be it. But this I vow...if I die, I shall not be going alone. You will come with me, and we shall both burn for eternity!"_

---

The skies had darkened. Nature was reacting to the enormous power given off by the two Super Saiya-jins. Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, and Tienshinhan looked on.

"KAKARATTO!" Brolli yelled, as he began his offensive.

Goku's golden aura expanded, and Brolli was knocked back by it. Pressing his advantage, Goku threw a myriad of punches at Brolli. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin was too fast, however, and dodged them all with little effort. Brolli then extended his right arm and swiped it forward. A wave of invisible Ki rushed out and knocked Goku back. Brolli then flipped forward and his feet landed on Goku's chest. Goku's back scraped against the cold ground. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin flew forward. Goku cupped his hands and gathered his Ki, still moving backwards. As Brolli was about to overtake him, Goku launched a Kamehameha wave. Brolli knocked the blue beam away, and it exploded mere yards away from Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Piccolo immediately retreated a few yards back, but Gohan and Vegeta just remained where they were, their hair waving away from the explosion. Goku flipped onto his stomach and blasted into the sky. He spun in the air until he was facing Brolli. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin once again rushed at Goku. He slammed his fist into Goku's face, and blood dripped from Brolli's hand. Brolli then followed with a kick that hit Goku in the right side of his body. Goku began flying to the side. Brolli appeared in front of him and slammed him into the sky. Goku dropped out of the third level of the Super Saiya-jin and was now an Ascended Super Saiya-jin. 

"DAMN IT! He stands no chance now!" Gohan yelled. He began powering up once again, but a blast from Vegeta caused him to pause. 

"Shut up brat! Let Kakaraot finish his fight!" the Prince of Saiya-jins yelled. 

"Get the hell away from me!" Gohan knocked Vegeta away and flew towards Brolli. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin noticed the Ki charging towards him, and turned to face it. Gohan brought his hands to his forehead, his left hand gripping his right wrist. 

"MASENKO—HA!" the young Saiya-jin yelled, bringing his hands forward. A large beam of light jetted towards the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Brolli smirked and then screamed. The beam dissipated before it could reach him. Gohan was not discouraged. Gathering more of his Ki, he made another rush at Brolli. Gohan pictured in his mind a wall pushing Brolli back. And so it was. An invisible force began pushing the Legendary Super Saiya-jin back. Taking advantage of Brolli's moment of confusion, Gohan moved behind him and brought his fist into the back of Brolli's head. The Legendary Saiya-jin's head jerked forward. Gohan spun Brolli's entire body around and kicked him in the forehead. This time, Brolli's head jerked back. Gohan quickly cupped his hands and gathered a large amount of Ki, before unleashing it in the form of a Kamehemeha right into Brolli's ribcage. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin was pushed into the ground. Sparks of energy appeared around Gohan before he resumed his attack. Brolli began to get up, but was immediately knocked backed down when he felt Gohan's head slam into his stomach. The young Saiya-jin spun around on his left foot and hit Brolli in the shin with the heel of his right boot. Gohan dropped to the floor and balanced himself with his right hand, before spinning and sweeping Brolli's legs out from under him with both his feet. Gohan flipped forward and landed both his feet on Brolli's left shin. 

Piccolo watched as Gohan's attacks increased in ferocity. Originally, Piccolo thought Gohan was attacking randomly, but when he saw Gohan's last attack, the Namek realized that the young Saiya-jin was focusing on Brolli's lower body, specifically his legs. 

'Why Brolli's legs?' the Namek thought. Then he remembered their last battle with Brolli. 

---

Piccolo flew at Brolli. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin knocked him away with his right arm. Immediately Goku and Gohan replaced Piccolo. Brolli blocked each of their punches with his own two hands, but only sparingly used his legs. Within seconds, Goku and Gohan had joined Piccolo, and the three of them stared up at Brolli from their backs.

---

'Of course! Brolli's legs are his weak point! Excellent work, kid!'

Gohan placed his left hand over his right fist and pushed down. Brolli felt his opponent's elbow hit him on his weakened shin. Gohan wiped the blood from his elbow and grabbed Brolli by his hair. Gohan lifted Brolli up until their eyes were level. 

"I never thought that the Legendary Super Saiya-jin would be so **_weak. It's pitiful."_**

Brolli's eyes flashed with a murderous gleam. He opened his mouth and a powerful blast of energy emerged from within. Gohan, caught completely by surprise, felt his body burning. Half of his _gi was burned completely. The beam exploded as Gohan fell to the ground. _

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. The Namek turned to the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Piccolo tore off his turban and his weighted cape. He two articles of clothing smashed into the ground simultaneously. The Namek charged at Brolli, his right leg extended forward. Brolli caught Piccolo's foot. Grasping it tightly, Brolli flew into the air before racing towards the ground. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin slammed Piccolo into the floor. Brolli then grabbed Piccolo's leg with his other hand. In one powerful motion, Brolli snapped the leg in half. Brolli's hands were bathed in purple blood. The pain Piccolo was experiencing manifested into a scream. Brolli laughed sadistically as he threw the ripped limb back at Piccolo. 

Vegeta looked at the sight before him with indifference. The picture of a warrior on the ground, in unspeakable pain, was common to him after years in Frieza's service. Still, seeing Brolli rip Piccolo's leg in two was enough to anger the Saiya-jin prince.

"**_I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" Vegeta cried as he became an Ascended Super Saiya-jin. _**

From a distant cliff, Krillin and Tienshinhan watched the scene unfold before them.

"Vegeta!" Krillin yelled. "Don't do it!" Tienshinhan looked at his fellow fighter with a sullen look.

"He can't hear you," Tienshinhan pointed out. "And even if he could, why would he listen to us?"

Krillin looked down in defeat.

"I wish I could do something, anything," the monk mumbled.

Vegeta, surrounded by a golden flame, rushed at Brolli. Brolli did not attempt to hide his amusement as Vegeta launched his attacks. Ultimately, his efforts were futile. Vegeta punched Brolli twice. Brolli floated to the right as the first punch sailed painlessly passed him. Vegeta brought his other arm forward. Brolli ducked underneath the attack and held onto Vegeta's arm. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin put his body in front of Vegeta's arm and, using his free hand, punched Vegeta hard in the gut. Drops of blood spilled onto Brolli's face. Brolli then let go of Vegeta's arm, and the Saiya-jin prince fell to the ground. As he fell, his hair reverted to its natural hair color.

Gohan finally brought himself back to his feet. Taking his wrist, he wiped away the blood that was dripping from the side of his mouth. Quickly he surveyed the battlefield. Brolli's Ki was as high as ever. Piccolo and Vegeta's Kis were both virtually non-existent. Gohan clenched his fists. He let out a scream, and the bolts of energy began their dance. Gohan's hair regained its golden color. Once again, Gohan was an Ultimate Ascended Super Saiya-jin. Gohan extended his arms forward and crossed his wrists. Two spheres of energy began forming around his wrists. Gohan brought his arms down to his sides, the two balls of Ki still around his wrists. Gohan opened his hands, and sparks of energy began racing towards the energy balls. 

"Liang Jinhuo Ski!" the young Saiya-jin shouted as the two energy balls shot out from his palms. They became a solid golden color and sparks of blue energy wrapped around them. The two spheres of energy began revolving around each other as they raced towards the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Brolli felt the large Ki racing towards him. He quickly turned around to see the Liang Jinhuo Ski mere moments from making contact with him. Brolli brought his two arms to his chest and crossed them. He then ducked his head. However, the energy bolts shot out from the balls of energy, wrapping around his arms. He felt the foreign energy begin invading his body, and Brolli felt pain. Unspeakable pain. Brolli uncrossed his arms and brought them back to his sides. The energy left his body. However, Brolli had left himself unguarded. The two energy balls slammed into him, and exploded on impact. Smoke blanketed the battlefield. Gohan smirked. The attack had worked flawlessly. Then, two beams of light raced out from the smoke. Gohan knocked the first beam of light away, which turned out to be a Ki blast. However, the second beam of light hit him from above. Gohan didn't even have to think about what the second beam of light was. All he could do was attempt to defend himself from the next assault. Gohan screamed, and his aura cleared the smoke away from the battlefield. Brolli appeared in front of Gohan and punched the teenager in the face. Gohan ignored the pain and counterattacked. He feinted a left punch and instead kicked with his right leg. Brolli had no choice but to block his enemy's attack with his damaged leg. Gohan brought his arm back, gathered a decent amount of Ki, and flung his wrist forward. A small ball of energy raced forward. Brolli knocked it away with his right hand. Gohan raced towards Brolli. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin brought his arms up to block the attack, but it ended up being an after-image of the young Saiya-jin. Brolli pushed his elbow behind him, hoping to catch Gohan. However, Gohan came from above and launched about fifty quick kicks at Brolli's head. The last kick forced Brolli towards the ground. Gohan again charged his Ki, this time for a Masenko. But before he could launch the attack, a fighter appeared in front of him. 

---

'Must we continue?'

_Is it over?_

'No...'

_Then we must._

---

"What are you doing?" Gohan yelled.

"What did I tell you?" his father asked, ignoring his son's question. Gohan had no answer.

"Listen, you don't stand a chance. Leave him to me," Goku explained. Gohan shook his head.

"I was beating him! Come on _dad, I can take care of myself!" the young Saiya-jin cried. Goku looked at his son, disappointment evident on his face._

"I'm surprised Gohan. I thought you would notice Brolli was still holding back," Goku said. The elder Saiya-jin turned towards the ground, where Brolli had just regained his footing. Goku arched his back towards Gohan and bent his arms towards his sides. With a yell, Goku's hair extended back to his hip and turned a golden yellow. His eyes turned into a bright teal, and reflected the anger Goku felt within. Gohan was shocked.

"You still have energy left?" he asked. Goku's mouth curved slightly upwards.

"Always carry Senzu beans on you," he stated, and tossed Gohan a bag. Without any thought, Gohan extended his right arm and caught the brown pouch. Within it were two Senzu beans. 

"Give them to Piccolo and Vegeta. Quickly!" Goku commanded. Gohan remained motionless. 

"What about you? You are going to need one during the fight." 

Goku closed his eyes. A chain of thoughts traveled through his mind.

"After this, a Senzu bean won't do me any good," he said sadly. Gohan allowed his mouth to open in shock. 

"Gohan, we've wasted enough time. Give Piccolo and Vegeta the beans, and then leave this place. Get as far away as you can." 

---

A sound began piercing the silence. It was an odd sound, considering its origin. Tears of water dropped towards the ground, only to be picked up and carried away by the wind. And yet, the flow of memories did not stop.

---

He obeyed his father. To a certain extent. As the two auras merged and the two Super Saiya-jins battled on, Gohan took the bodies of the two fallen fighters and brought them to the cliff Tienshinhan and Krillin were standing on. The two had been surprised to sense Goku return and continue fighting Brolli. Gohan dropped Piccolo and Vegeta's bodies down on the floor. He tossed the Senzu beans to Krillin.

"Give them the beans, and then leave," Gohan stated. Tienshinhan stared at Gohan.

"Why should we?" he asked.

Gohan stared right back at him.

"Because it is my father's last wish." 

Both Krillin and Tienshinhan were shocked at Gohan's choice of words.

"What do you mean, 'last wish?' You are making it seem as if his fate is already decided!" Krillin yelled. Tienshinhan placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You know I don't like it either, but we have no choice," he said sadly. Gohan nodded and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Krillin asked. Gohan levitated off the ground.

"I'm not going to abandon him now. No matter what he says." With that, Gohan flew back towards the battlefield. 

Every punch, every kick, every hit left a flash of light in its wake. The ground was blanketed in blood and sweat. All signs of life were long gone, save the two warriors who continued fighting, impervious to their surroundings. With every blow inflicted on his opponent, Goku was revealing another of his emotions. Sorrow. Anger. Pain. Hatred. The fight continued, like the dance that seems to last forever. Like the life of the universe. Eternal. Never ceasing. 

A loud sound echoed across the field as Goku's fist connected with Brolli's. Sparks shot out from their hands. Goku raised his leg. Brolli ducked underneath it. Goku brought his leg down to a 45-degree angle and launched himself towards the ground. His leg connected with Brolli's shadow as the Legendary Super Saiya-jin looked down from the sky. Goku flew towards Brolli yet again, his hair flowing behind him. The two fighters disappeared behind a flash of light. Two blurs escaped from the explosion that followed. The two blurs "hopped" across the sky, as if playing a game of tag. To the fighters, however, it was much more than a game. It was a battle of life and death. A battle with the entire universe at stake. Goku was the only one who could stop Brolli from destroying the Universe. Earth. New Namek. Yardaat. They would all be gone. 

A second sun appeared in the sky as Goku's Chou Kamehameha hit Brolli. Goku quickly followed his attack by using his Instantaneous Movement to appear behind Brolli. Goku hit Brolli in the back of his neck with a blow from his left hand. Brolli shook the attack off as if it were nothing and back flipped in the air. He was now levitating behind Goku. Brolli began launching a flurry of punches at Goku, each one aimed for a different section of the body. The first three were aimed to the head. Goku simply moved his head in the opposite direction of each punch and successfully dodged them all. He spun around in time to block the next two punches. The first of the two was aimed for Goku's back. Goku placed his left palm out and caught the punch. Brolli withdrew his hand while clenching his other hand into a fist, intending to slam it on top of Goku's head. Goku moved to the right side to dodge it. Brolli's next four punches were aimed for Goku's torso. The Super Saiya-jin could not act fast enough to block the first, which sent a sharp pain through his body. However, the second and third punches were easily dodged by moving higher into the air. Brolli also rose into the air as he launched a final punch towards Goku's chest. The Super Saiya-jin stopped his ascent and Brolli flew over him, his punch connecting with air. Goku took the opportunity to give Brolli a taste of _his fist. Goku's fist dug deeply into the Legendary Super Saiya-jin's gut. Goku then spun around twice before hitting Brolli with a roundhouse kick. Brolli moved back a few inches in the air, before jerking his head forward. It hit Goku in the chest. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin followed his attack by grabbing Goku by the hair. Brolli then raised his knee and smashed it into Goku's face. A definite "crack" was heard as the Super Saiya-jin's nose was broken. Brolli let go of his opponent's hair and hit Goku in the back of his head with his shoulder. Goku dropped out of Super Saiya-jin completely as he fell towards the ground. _

Gohan decided it was time once again for him to take action. Why couldn't his father see he stood no chance? 

'Only **_I can stop Brolli. No one else comes close to him in power!' Gohan mentally screamed. However, another voice within told him to respect his father's decision. The voice of the optimistic child. Gohan listened, and watched in shock as Goku somehow rose to his feet and once again ascended passed the second level of the Super Saiya-jin. _**

Goku was getting desperate. Conventional means will not stop Brolli now. It was time to attempt something that has been untested. Goku had attempted to perfect this technique for years, and now was the perfect time to test it. Goku dropped out of Super Saiya-jin 3 and reverted to Super Saiya-jin 2. Then he dropped out of _that level. Now, Goku was a regular Super Saiya-jin. _

Gohan could not believe what his father was doing. He didn't run out of power, or else he would've gone straight to the standard level of Super Saiya-jin, if he remained as a Super Saiya-jin at all. Was he giving up?

Goku clenched his fists. A golden aura began surrounding him as his hair waved in the air. 

'Now...let us see if it works,' he thought. 

Brolli watched in amusement. It appeared that Kakaratto was admitting defeat! This was to be expected, of course. He never stood a chance against the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. 

Goku began drawing energy from within. His aura slowly became a darker gold. His hair began waving much more furiously. His eyes turned black, although his hair remained gold. A small, red flame began circling Goku. 

Gohan finally realized what his father was doing. It was brilliant...if it works. 

'Adapting it to be used in the Super Saiya-jin state...if this works, Brolli stands no chance!' Gohan thought. Perhaps the universe still has a chance. 

The red flame began growling larger and larger. Likewise, Goku's aura had now changed to a dark red. 

"**Kaio-ken...times TWENTY!" Goku screamed as the flame consumed him. A flash of blinding red light engulfed the battlefield. Both Brolli and Gohan covered their eyes. When the light finally receded, Super Saiya-jin Goku was replaced by a new fighter. His hair was waving above him. It was golden yellow, with tints of red within as well as being outlined in red. A flaming red aura surrounded him. All of his clothes were also tinted red. He had succeeded. Goku had succeeded at using the Kaio-Ken technique as a Super Saiya-jin. Now, his Super Saiya-jin powers were increased twenty fold. Brolli just stared at his opponent, unsure of what to do. Goku appeared in front of Brolli before he had a chance to do anything. **

"Are you afraid?" Goku asked before slamming his fist into Brolli's face. The flaming aura around Goku's hand burned into the Legendary Super Saiya-jin's skin. The blood that was flowing out of the wound was sucked into the aura, making it even redder. Goku then hit Brolli with a roundhouse kick. Brolli went flying through the sky until he collided with the ground. As soon as Brolli brought himself to his feet, Goku was in front of him. Goku took Brolli by the arm and tossed him into the air. Goku then raised his palm and fired a blast of Ki. The red energy blast hit Brolli as he was falling to the ground. Goku moved underneath Brolli and caught him with his knee. Brolli screamed in pain. Goku pulled back his knee and Brolli dropped onto the floor. Goku's aura began weakening slightly. After shaking his head, Goku picked Brolli up by the hair once again. He threw him away, and Brolli's legs scraped the ground. Coughing up blood, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin picked himself off the ground and levitated into the air. He looked down and saw Goku's red aura still on the ground. Brolli turned his attention towards the sky and saw none other than Goku levitating in front of him! Quickly taking a glance back towards the ground, Brolli saw it deserted. Goku wrapped his left hand around his right fist and slammed it down on Brolli's head, his entire weight put into the blow. Brolli began falling towards the ground yet again. Goku appeared beside Brolli and kicked him back into the sky. Gathering his Ki in his hands, Goku threw numerous red balls of energy at his opponent. Brolli felt another piece of his flesh burn as the energy blasts engulfed him. Goku stopped his assault and flew into Brolli, his shoulder hitting the Legendary Super Saiya-jin in the chest. Goku threw fourteen punches at Brolli's head, all of which connected. Goku finished the assault by flipping forward, his right leg extended. Brolli quickly raised his arm to try to block the kick, but he was too slow. As Brolli collided with the ground, it left another scar in the Earth.  

All of Gohan's doubts surrounding his father's strength had disappeared as he watched Brolli get picked apart. However, he noticed Goku's aura begin to fade.

'It appears Kaio-Ken x20 while in the Super Saiya-jin state is even more draining than the third level of the Super Saiya-jin,' the young Saiya-jin observed. If this battle was going to end, it needed to end soon. Or else Goku would finally run out of energy.

Goku finally stopped his offensive. Brolli flew up from the crater and took a position in the sky on an equal plane with Goku. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin took his hand and wiped away the blood and sweat flowing freely form his forehead. Goku screamed as his aura became larger than ever before. It began consuming the entire battlefield. Soon, a field of red energy spanned from the clouds to the ground. The aura crept closer and closer to Brolli until it stopped expanding mere inches from his face. Within the flames, Goku had cupped his hands in front of him. Sparks of energy shot out from his fingertips. Waves of blue energy began gathering within his palms. Goku brought his hands closer to him.

"**Ka..." The waves of energy began forming a sphere of blue Ki, growing larger in diameter. **

"**Me..." The red aura began collapsing on itself, moving to Goku's palms. Goku brought his arms even closer to his sides.**

"**Ha..." Goku's hands were completely covered by the gigantic blue orb, which was surrounded by a red flame that once was Goku's aura. Golden sparks periodically danced around the ball. **

"**ME..." Goku crouched slightly. His entire red aura was now surrounding the ball of energy, and his hair had changed to a pure gold. It began expanding until it reached down to the Saiya-jin's waist. Goku's eyebrows disappeared, and a golden flame surrounded him and his blue energy ball. The heavens rained bolts of lightning onto the field, and lava erupted from underneath the ground. Goku smiled as he saw the look of pure terror on Brolli's face. **

"**HAAAAAAAA!" Goku extended his arms forward. The energy ball rushed forward, leaving a dazzling trail of blue light behind it. The ball of energy was surrounded by a gigantic red flame, and bolts of energy flowed through the tail of the Kamehameha. Goku had dropped out of Super Saiya-jin completely, having put all of his energy into this one attack. The beam of Ki soon grew to an unimaginable size, and words could not describe the awesome power it was radiating. The energy attack inched ever closer to Brolli. **

"Good-bye, Gohan," Goku mumbled as he placed all of his being into the attack. Goku's entire body began shining, as it turned into a bright golden color. His hair once again was to his waistline, and his eyes were a light teal. A smile could be faintly seen through the blinding light. The essence of Goku. All placed into a final, desperate attempt of ridding the world of evil. At least he would leave a smile for the universe to remember him by. Yes, he had died happy. Sacrificing himself to rid the universe of evil one, last time. 

---

_That's it. Let it all out. Don't hold back._

Mirai Gohan had collapsed to his knees. His hands were grabbing at the ground as tears stained the floor. He didn't hold anything back. The memories continued flowing through him, as easily as the tears were falling to the floor. He wouldn't stop. Not now. He had so much further to go...

---

Gohan had no chance but to leave the planet. The Ki that was being emitted from his father's Final, Perfect Kamehameha was tearing the battlefield apart. Remembering his training with Yajen, Gohan formed a bubble of oxygen around him as he flew over the heavens. The Earth was so beautiful from space, he reasoned. The young Saiya-jin could not believe what he had just witnessed. His father had placed all of his power, including his very life force, into one final attack. He had made the ultimate sacrifice. 

It was in vain.

---

A slight breeze passed over what was left of the torn battlefield. Lying peacefully in the middle of the destruction was a man with wild black hair, arranged in odd spikes. His eyes were closed, and a smile was left on his face. His breathing had long ceased, and soul left his body for Heaven. 

Staring at him from a distance, two red eyes watched him. He had to admit, he was impressed. He never thought a Saiya-jin would be capable of emitting that much power, not even a Super Saiya-jin. They were worthless creatures. Sure, Brolli had been of some assistance to him, but that was only because he did not want to soil his hands. Now the final key was in his grasp, and the Saiya-jin of Earth had been so kind as to dispose of his "partner." 

"It pains me to think that you are no longer here to see me know, Yajen!" the mysterious fighter boasted. He smirked.

"Perhaps I shall see your heir soon. But until then..." 

Gohan watched in horror as the Earth exploded in a brilliant flash. Everything they had worked so hard for...was over. They were all dead. Piccolo. Krillin. Tienshinhan. His mother. Goten. Vegeta. Trunks. Bulma. All of them...dead. And it was all because of Goku.

'Why did you have to sacrifice yourself before the battle was over? Why...?' Gohan asked himself as tears dropped from his face and froze in space. He shook his head. Never again would he cry. He would get revenge on whomever would be sadistic enough to gather the Seven Swords and destroy the universe. Of course, he knew who it was. Yajen had told him all about the only other warrior besides them in the entire universe who had the powers of a Guardian. Although he was far from one. No...he was a destroyer of worlds. 

"**I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Gohan screamed. **

---

_You never did._

'That is correct...I failed. Three years later, I confronted him. Billions of worlds had been destroyed within those three years. The gates of Hell had been opened. He used the Seven Keys to unlock his deepest desires...the destruction of the universe. His powers were so amazing...above anything I had ever seen. His powers were hundreds of times stronger than that of Brolli.'

_So you blamed it on yourself. You couldn't believe that you had ever listened to the child within you. He had steered you wrong that fateful day. You considered yourself weak for placing all of your trust within Goku._

_And then you came to a realization. It was not your fault..._

_No, it was the fault of your father's. He was the one who fell in battle. He was the one who ended the battle all too soon. Sure, he had killed Brolli, but he couldn't stop..._

'...that's right.'

_You can still change things. It is not too late._

'How? I have failed not only my time, but this one as well. In my anger, I killed the only ones who stand a chance at stopping him...'

_Are you sure they are dead?_

'But I can't...wait! I **_do fell it! He's still alive!'_**

_That's right. Now, do you know what you must do?_

Mirai Gohan looked down at the floor.

_Let go of all of this pain. Then, gather the Seven Swords. Quickly. It is the only way to save this timeline. _

'I understand.'

_Good. Well, my job here has been completed. It was great speaking with you again my friend..._

'You too. Thank you so much...for everything.'

_Ha! Try and place all the praise on me._

'Where would we be without you?'

_Probably dead, but that is besides the point._

Mirai Gohan looked to the heavens and smiled. A genuine smile. He saw the cape waving in the wind.

"Thank you for everything...Yajen."__

~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, the conclusion of 'False Idols.' But is it truly over, or has everything just begun? 

I must thank Rowol, Eugene, and Daniel of Lorien, who continue reviewing my fan fiction. It really helps to know _someone is reading and enjoying it. _

************

Next Chapter—

Mirai Gohan decides to redeem himself for all of the pain he has inflicted on the current timeline. But will the others accept him? Or will his pleas go unanswered, as the fate of the universe remains unchanged...


	17. Chapter 15: The Legend of the Seven Swor...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball! Or DragonballZ! Or DragonballGT! Or any of the characters! 

Author's Notes: None, just read the next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~

Series: Legend of the Seven Swords

Saga: Mirai Gohan 

Chapter: 15

Episode: 11

~~~~~~~~~~

**The Legend of the Seven Swords**

---

_Mirai Gohan looked to the heavens and smiled. A genuine smile. He saw the cape waving in the wind._

_"Thank you for everything...Yajen."_

---

Mirai Gohan dropped out of Super Saiya-jin. He walked to where the fallen Piccolo lay. Bending down, he grabbed the brown pouch that was next to his hand. Looking inside, Mirai Gohan saw two Senzu beans left. 

'How could I be so careless? I was not myself at all during the fight...or I would have made sure to crush **_all the Senzu beans. Actually, if I were myself, I would not have fought them anyway,' the Saiya-jin thought to himself. _**

Taking the pouch, he threw it into the air. The Guardian levitating above caught it effortlessly. 

"Why give them to me?" Yajen asked. Mirai Gohan walked towards the edge of Sky Palace.

"You really think Piccolo won't attack me if I'm the first person he sees when he is revived?" Mirai Gohan responded.

"That's a good point," Yajen said. He dropped onto the tiled floor. He walked over to Piccolo and took out one of the Senzu beans. Yajen snapped it in half, and placed one-half back in the bag. Taking the half he was still holding, he opened Piccolo's mouth and shoved it inside. After the bean traveled down Piccolo's throat, the Namek's eyes opened. 

"What...happened?" he asked the figure standing in front of him. When his eyes saw the figure's face, Piccolo nearly slipped back into unconsciousness. 

"**_Yajen!?" Piccolo screamed. Mirai Gohan took a glance back at his former sensei. Yajen smiled._**

"That is correct, Piccolo," Yajen said. 

"Wh...what are you doing here?" the Namek asked. 

"I came here to stop him," Yajen stated as he tilted his head to the side. Piccolo's eyes darted to where Yajen motioned. He saw Mirai Gohan, looking into the clouds. Piccolo's Ki began to rise.

"Gohan..." he growled. Yajen put his hand on Piccolo's shoulder.

"Calm down...he's not dangerous anymore. He has seen the error of his ways," Yajen told the Namek. Piccolo stopped powering up, but he continued to glare at the Saiya-jin. 

"Listen, there will be time for explanations later. First, we must gather the remaining fighters. Here, take this," Yajen stated as he tossed Piccolo the other half of the Senzu bean. Piccolo caught it and looked at Yajen strangely.

"Give it to Vegeta. Before he hits the ground," Yajen commanded. Piccolo nodded as he jumped into the clouds and dived after the falling warrior. Yajen turned away and walked back to the rubble. Kneeling down, he placed his right palm on one of the boulders. Focusing hard, Yajen began radiating a pale blue light. Then, in a blue flash, all of the rubble was cleared. Lying in the center, his_ gi burned off him, was a lifeless Goku. Yajen flipped Goku onto his back and took out the last Senzu bean. He opened Goku's jaw and placed the Senzu bean inside. Yajen then closed the Saiya-jin's jaw, and the Senzu bean entered Goku's body. _

---

The ground was nearing ever so closer to him. It would not be long until his soul could be united with his rival's. Perhaps he would get that final battle after all...

It was not to be.

Krillin saw Sky Palace. He also saw a falling Saiya-jin. Krillin reached out to his Ki, and realized it was Vegeta. No matter how much Krillin loathed the Prince of Saiya-jins, he was the last chance for the Earth. The human dived after him.

Death beckoned to him.

He was ready to jump into its arms...

He felt someone catch him (was it Death?)...

He stopped falling. 

The monk sighed. He had just saved Vegeta, and the planet, from likely doom. 

"So long as these Saiya-jins live, miracles will never cease," Krillin muttered to himself. 

---

_The light..._

_What is this light?_

_It's...warm._

_Is it fire?_

_No...fire is pain._

_This...is bliss._

_It isn't death. _

_What is it?_

_I feel the blood flowing through my veins..._

_I...live?_

_The Kais..._

_You have spared me._

_Why?_

_I failed everyone!_

_My family, my son..._

_Yet, I still live._

---

Seconds turned into minutes. Still, Goku did not awaken.

---

_I won't go back. _

_I don't deserve to live._

---

'Is he fighting...with life?' Yajen wondered.

---

_Why? _

_Why must I live?_

_What is it you want me to do?_

_...of course._

_There are still people to help!_

_Evil exists. _

_As long as evil hurts the people I love..._

_I will live._

---

Goku's Ki was dropping steadily. Even with the power of the Senzu bean, it would not be enough. After all, if someone loses the will to live, how can they escape Death's grasp? 

Then...his Ki began growing again. The warmth spread to his face. 

He smiled...

---

_I will save the people._

_Kais, count on me._

_Thank you for your forgiveness. _

---

Goku's eyes opened. He knew what had to be done.

---

Piccolo was afraid. He was afraid that Vegeta would die. Piccolo could tell that a great evil was spreading across the Universe. He could feel the fear emanating from Yajen. If this evil were strong enough to worry the Guardian of the Galaxy, they would truly need all the help they could get. Then, Piccolo sensed Krillin. He saw the human on the ground, Vegeta in his arms. Piccolo screamed out to him.

"Krillin!" The human looked up to see the Namek flying towards him.

"Piccolo, you're okay!" Krillin cried. The Namek appeared in front of the monk. Piccolo opened his hand. The last half of the Senzu bean was waiting patiently to be used. Piccolo lowered Vegeta's jaw and leaned his head back. The Namek held his arm high, and dropped the bean into the Saiya-jin Prince's open mouth. Piccolo then forced Vegeta's mouth closed, and Krillin placed him on the floor. 

---

Mirai Gohan continued to stare into the sky, which was slowly darkening. He folded his arms across his chest, and closed his eyes. Goku walked over to the warrior.

"Gohan..." Goku placed a hand on the Saiya-jin's shoulder. A tear dripped down the teenager's face.

"Gohan, I feel your pain. Don't worry, my son...I forgive you." 

Mirai Gohan opened his eyes. And he saw the world bathed in a new light.

---

Vegeta rose from the floor. His eyes moved from Krillin to Piccolo, and back to Krillin.

"What the hell just happened, human?"

---

Yajen levitated above them. The warriors circled around him, a sunset behind them. 

"Perhaps it would be best to start from the beginning," Yajen said.

Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin nodded. Mirai Gohan and Vegeta merely stared at the Guardian. 

"Millennia ago...there was a single entity. It knew of nothing but to create light. Its powers radiated forth, and the realm of darkness was erased from existence. This being became exhausted from its work, and its soul divided. The being no longer existed, but its soul lived on...in the Kais. Stars, planets, and life were created by the Kais...because it is what It wanted.

"Time passed, and the pure souls (life) began becoming corrupted. This, the Kais employed a number of warriors to watch over the universe...the Guardians. They would keep the purity of the universe, and keep it cleansed. 

"Unfortunately, even among the ranks of these Guardians, corruption and evil was spreading. A grand battle ensued in the heavens when Jai, leader of the Corrupted Ones, attempted to seize the Sphere of Sanctity, the only object left in the universe that was completely pure. When Jai was defeated, he was cast down into another realm. His lust for vengeance escalated, until a hideous creature emerged. This creature's power was unmatched, and it defeated the Guardians that remained.

"The Sphere of Sanctity was lost, destroyed by the creature. However, a single piece of the artifact escaped annihilation. 

"The creature was finally defeated by the Kais, and they sealed it in another dimension. To complete the seal, they placed a planet over the creature. Which planet this was remains unknown, as does the whereabouts of this creature.

"However, seizing his opportunity, Jai emerged from the new realm of Hell, stronger than ever. With the Sphere of Sanctity lost, there was nothing left to stop him from conquering Reality. 

"The Rou Kaioshin, Eldest of all Kais, took the remaining shard of the Sphere and used it to tear a hole in Reality itself. The tear was so great, Reality itself began to shift, and the barrier between Reality and Fantasy was destroyed. 

"The Rou Kaioshin used the power of the Fantasy realm to destroy Jai once and for all. However, the powers of Fantasy proved too great to control, and Rou Kaioshin sacrificed his very soul to repair the rift between Reality and Fantasy. 

"He created an altar, at the center of the Universe, with seven slits. Seven spirits were scattered across the Universe—the lone essences remaining from the shard of the Sphere. They were embodied within physical weapons—Seven Swords. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Thunder, Light, and Shadow each went to the furthest corners of the Universe. 

"They were sealed within seven Celestial objects—seven planets, just as the evil monster had been sealed away before.

"Rou Kaioshin felt that, one day, the need to re-open the gates between Reality and Fantasy may emerge. To prevent the swords from falling into the wrong hands, he created a number of beings to watch over the swords. The only way to unseal the sword from its place within the Planet would be for one of the "Keepers of the Sword" to break the seal, or to destroy the Planet itself.

"Destroying the Planet would have a negative effect on Reality, for it would weaken it to the point in which the Gates of Reality and Fantasy might collapse on itself, without the need for the swords. Therefore, only the Keepers could truly remove the swords.

"However, many of the Keepers have died. An evil force has become aware of the presence of the Seven Swords, and would stop at nothing to break the Gates of Reality and Fantasy in order to use the powers of Fantasy for himself.

"In another timeline, he was successful. Gohan can provide testament to that." 

At this time, the warriors all turned to look at Mirai Gohan.

"However, we cannot allow it to happen in this timeline as well. Although it did not happen in Gohan's timeline, the Gates of Reality and Fantasy may collapse on itself if the Swords are removed forcibly. Therefore, all of you must quickly find the last of the Keepers and obtain the Swords, before it is too late."

Vegeta spat on the ground, obviously disgusted.

"So, why can't you do it yourself? Besides, how the hell are we supposed to know where to look for these Keepers?" he yelled at Yajen.

"I will attempt to find the Keepers, but my time here is limited. My soul will depart for the Heavens soon," Yajen explained. 

"What do you mean!?" Piccolo cried.

"I am destined to fall in battle to our enemy. That was my fate in Gohan's timeline. If I could, I would do this myself. It saddens me that I will not get to finish training my successor, however." 

Goku smiled.

"Yajen, return to Gohan. Complete his training, and let us take care of this. If you die, it would be worthless," the Saiya-jin explained.

"But it's my fate..." the Guardian mumbled.

"Is it not the Universe's fate to be destroyed?" Mirai Gohan asked. Everyone fell silent.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the long period in between updates. I was extremely busy, and I will be busy for two weeks as well. However, around Thanksgiving, expect a few more chapters out. I doubt I will be able to get any done before then.

There is only one more chapter left in the Mirai Gohan saga. 

As for your review, Daniel of Lorien...

An interesting theory. Fusion will be in this fan fiction...but not for a very long time. When I say a long time, I mean not until my second series. I am not too crazy about Super Saiya-jin 4...I might or might not use it later in the fan fiction. Definitely not in this series, however. Thank you for continuing to read and review my fan fiction!

************


End file.
